Life's Good
by roory
Summary: Now that Camp Rock is over, will Mitchie's and Shane's feelings be enough to keep them together? Will what they feel for each other be enough to overcome the obstacles of time and distance? Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

Life's Good

A/N: this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think! hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or any of the characters, not Mitchie, not Connect 3, I don't even know the Jonas Brothers. Yeah, I know, is a sad world.**

God, I can't believe Camp Rock is over!

It's been-without a doubt-the _best_ summer of my life. Even now that Final Jam is just over and I have to go pack I'm absurdly happy. Nothing could be better. Though I'm a little alarmed about how happy it makes me that Shane has finally forgiven me. It just doesn't make sense; the moment I heard his voice, saw him standing there singing... really, I could have dropped dead.

I was on my way to my cabin to go pack, and then I would meet Shane at the lake for our canoe ride. As soon as I remembered this I found myself running. What's wrong with me? It's not like I like I'm in love or anything. Right?

"Mitchie!"

I turned around to see who it was and found Ella with her bags and everything.

"Hey Ella, you're leaving already?"

"Yeah, my mom has to go back home."

"Oh," It was really sad to have to say goodbye.

"Listen, I just wanted to say goodbye and I'll see you next summer, right?"

"Of course! Take care Ella, and stay in touch, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. You take care too Mitch and have a good year."

We hugged and then she started digging in her purse until she found a little paper.

"I was given this for you." she said as she handed me the paper.

"Who's it from?"

"The voice in your head." And with that she left waving.

Shane. I opened the paper in a hurry to see what he wanted.

'_If you get this note it means I'm already waiting for you. Haven't anyone told you that you shouldn't make celebrities wait? Hurry up! Let's see if we can get this canoe thing right this time._

_Rockstar_'

After reading the note I didn't stop to decide if I should pack first, I was already halfway to the lake. When I finally reached it the sun was setting on the horizon.

"Hey," I heard his voice and a smile instantly appeared on my face.

"Hi." He was sitting inside a canoe putting his lifeguard on.

"Wow, you really know how to keep a person waiting"

"Hey! I am not that late!" How could I be? I was dying to see him.

"I know, I know, Im just kidding," He said laughing, "It's just that we've got so little time left..." He looked down, his smile dissapearing from his face.

"You're leaving today?" My voice gave the impression that I was about to cry.

"No, tomorrow morning with the guys. What about you?"

"I was leaving today but my mom has a lot to do at the kitchen, so we're leaving tomorrow, too."

"Good." He smiled a little, " Then we've got the whole night."

The thought seemed to comfort us a great deal, and I smiled at him.

"So, lets give this canoe thing another try." I said, trying to put my lifeguard, but somehow I got it all wrong and Shane started laughing.

"Here, let me help." He reached towards me and started buckling me up. He was so close, his hands adjusting a strap at my waist. Suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"There," he said in a low voice as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"T...Thanks" I said in an even lower voice.

He was still carressing my hair, getting closer-or was I?-well, whatever, the point is I _wanted_ him to be closer...

The camp's lights suddenly turned on, making us both jump apart. Huh, I haven't even realized it was already dark.

An awkward silence, a really awkward silence, a really, really, awkward...

"So, we'll do this or what?" I was so happy Shane broke it.

"Sure, bring it on, Rockstar."

We were both laughing as we pushed the canoe into the lake and got on it.

"So, what's on the agenda for Connect 3 this year?"

"Um, we'll probably be touring and working on our next album, now that I've finally found myself again..."

"That's great,"

"Thanks a lot for that, Mtichie,"

"What? I did nothing."

"Of course you did," He was looking so intensely into my eyes, I couldn't have looked away even if I would have wanted to. "Before I came here, before I met you, I was so lost, I forgot what doing my music was all about, I forgot I did it because I liked it, not because I thought it'd sell, I forgot about being thankfull to all the persons that support me, that without them I would be nothing. But then I met this wonderful girl, and she taught me _so_ much, she reminded me of all of this and so much more, but most important of all-what's changed me the most-she reminded me how good it felt to have someone to rely on. She reminded me of what love felt like."

He finished in what was barely a whisper, while I got a heartattack.

"Shane, I,"

"I don't need you to feel the same way, I don't want you to feel like you've got a compromise or something, Mitchie, I just want you to know all the amazing things that you've done to me."

"You've helped me a lot, too, Shane."

"No, I haven't, I let you down when you most needed a friend, and I wanted..."

"Let me talk," I had to tell him everything I was feeling inside, or I would just explode. "You don't know what it felt like to come to a place where every person I saw made me wonder what on Earth was I doing here, to feel so out of place, so not me... and then to find the last person I ever thought I would get along with, and to find that he is the one person I can be myself with, the one person I didn't need to lie to, the one person I didn't _want_ to lie to. Shane, I just want you to know I never really lied to you, I never intended to, you heard all that stuff about my mom somewhere else, and I couldn't tell you it was a lie. How could I if that made you feel closer to me? And then I lost you. You've got no idea of what that felt like, to loose the one person I never thought I'd loose, beacuase I never thought I'd have him. You silently taught me that at the end it didn't matter how far you've gone if you've gone there with lies. You taught me to fight for what I believed in, for what I wanted, so thanks for that Shane," I was loosing my nerve, I had to tell him now. "And you didn't remind me of what love felt like,"

"Oh, um...that's fine...really, you don't have..." He looked down and I took his hand to make him look at me again.

"You didn't remind me of what love felt like," I repeated "you t_aught_ me what love feels like."

"What? Mitchie you don't have to,"

"Shane, I mean it. I love you."

He took my other hand in his and smiled.

"I love you too."

And then he leaned closer and kissed me, so softly, so warmly.

I was wrong before. _Now_ nothing could be better.

**A/N:Okay so I couldn't decide if I should make this a oneshot or not so please tell me what you think about it and I'll decide from there. Thanks for reading. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Didn't own it last chapter, don't own it know. And I still don't know JB :( **

As we both began to run out of breath we broke the kiss, Shane resting his forehead in mine.

"Where have you been all this time?" he whispered, softly running one of his thumbs through my cheek.

"Lost, clearly. It's so good to finally be home."

"I know." He grapped his arms around my waist and I locked mine around his neck."I love you Mitchie. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." He finished before kissing me again.

Was I flying? It definitely felt like it.

"I love you too, Shane." I told him as soon as I found my voice.

"Am I being clear enough? I mean, I _Iove_ you."

"I know Shane" I said giggling.

"I love you!" he repeated in a loud voice as he got up and pulled me with him. "I love you Mitchie!" he shouted.

I was laughing so much. "Shane! I love you too,"

"I love you! I love you! I love you!,"

"Shane!"

"I love you! I love you!,"

"Shane, stop! You're gonna make us..."

Too late. The canoe was already upside down. _We_ were already _in_ the water.

"Oh my god," God, the water was freezing.

"Oh, Mitch, I'm sorry!" he swimmed to my side and held me. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Mitchie?"

I burst out laughing. "Oh, Shane,"

"What? What's so funny?"

"Shane, I never thought you were such a klutz!"

He joined in my laughter, "Hey! I'm not _that_ clumsy, well, not compared to you!"

"Me? When have you seen _me_ being clumsy?"

"I've seen you, Mitchie Torres, I've seen you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he started laughing again.

"Come on, Mitch, lets go get you dry." He said as he started swimming.

"But what about the canoe?"

"I'll take care of that later, c'mon." He took my hand and we swimmed to the shore.

"How are you planning to get that canoe?" I asked as soon as we were out of the water.

"Honestly? I have no idea. But I'll deal with that later, if it's lost I'll just buy another one to Uncle Brown."

"Shane, we should get it now..."

"Oh, c'mon Mitchie, that would take us such a long time. I'm not loosing time with you tonight."

"But..."

He ignored me. "We should go to my cabin, it's closer."

He took my hand and we walked to his cabin.

"Where are Jason and Nate staying?" I asked as we got in his cabin.

"Uncle Brown arranged other cabin for them-here." He handed me a towel.

"Thanks. So, what are you- wow!" Shane was shirtless. He took his _shirt_ off. Never, ever, have I agreed more with his fans about how hot he is.

He chuckled.

I blushed.

He smiled.

"You're cute when you blush." What was I supposed to say to that? You're hot when you take your shirt off?

"Thanks..?"

"I'll go change my pants, you can grab a shirt or something if you're cold."

"Thanks, but I think I'd rather go change at my cabin."

"Aren't you going to wake your mom up?"

"What time is it?"

"Umm..." He glanced at the clock, "12:17"

"Oh, well, it's okay. My clothes will dry."

"C'mon Mitchie, don't be ridiculous, you're gonna catch a cold. There's a bunch of shirts there, pick whichever you want and put it on. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I put on the first clean shirt I found. It smelled really good. Like Shane.

"Ready?" Shane asked when he came back with clean clothes on.

"Yeah. I'm just having flashbacks of two years ago when some cheerleaders threw me to the pool at a party and I had to walk around with my pants all wet."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not the most loved girl back at home."

"Now, that's something I _really_ don't understand. You're the most adorable girl I know."

"You're about the first one who thinks that- besides my mom and dad."

"Well, it's true. Who wouldn't love a pretty-no, not pretty- a beautiful, talented, funny, _clumsy_, special girl like you?" He took my face in his hands.

"Thee people at my school?"

"No one. And besides it doesn't matter now, you have me." He said leaning closer.

And then my stomach made a funny noise. Great. Trust my stomach to ruin the perfect moment.

"Hungry, babe?" he chuckled.

Babe. Oh god, this man is going to kill me. He called me _babe_.

"Mitch? Are you hungry?"

"What?...oh yes. I guess."

"Okay, umm, here, put this on." he handed me a pair of pajamas.

"Shane, I'm not wearing your pajamas."

"Yes, you are. Your pants are still all wet and they won't be drying anytime soon. Go change and then we'll eat."

"Shane,"

"Now."

He was gonna make me wear them anyway so I better leave it in peace and go change. The pajamas were _huge_, I had to fold them like a million times so they wouldn't fall.

"You look good." Shane laughed when he saw me.

"Oh, shut up. Let's go eat."

"Just a little problem. The kitchen is closed."

"That's not a problem. I know where the key is."

"Huh, I should hang out with you a bit more."

"Yes, you should." We laughed and then he went to stand with his back in front of me.

"Come on."

"What?"

"I'm giving you a piggyback ride."

"Why?"

"I threw you to the lake, you deserve a reward."

If only he knew that it wasn't a reward, but the biggest of prizes just to be with him.

"Come on!"

Note to self: Patience is not one of his qualities.

"Okay."

He piggybacked me all the way to the kitchen, which I oppened with the key that was hidden under a lamp.

"So, what do you wanna eat?" I asked, turning the light on.

"Don't know, whatever..."

"But, Shane, what about your allergies? Aren't you worried that you won't be able 'to even go near your food'?" I said in a very serious tone, raising an eyebrow to give it a more dramatic effect.

He froze, then he blushed a little.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't remember that."

"Well, it turns out I do and...Wait. You knew it was me!?"

"Of course! Okay not all the time, but after a while I figured, who else would have the guts to talk to Shane Gray like that?"

"Sorry, but you were being very rude."

"Yeah, I know that. I'm sorry I was a jerk."

"That's fine, rockstar."

We smiled at each other.

"So, what are we eating?"

"Maybe we could have..."

I was interrupted by a loud scream from just outside the kitchen, Shane instantly grabbed me.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided I would do more chapters because I just enjoy writting it so much XD it took me so long to update because I was in exams, but next time I'll try to update faster. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is well received :D Also, I want to change the story's name, cause i never really liked it but i wanted to upload the story and i was watching a LG commercial or something, so if you have any ideas tell me. **

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine! :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jason, could you please keep it down?"

"I'm sorry, I thought that was a net with birds."

"Really, what is the deal with you and birds?"

"What is _your_ deal with me and my love for birds?" Nate's and Jason's voices came from outside the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kill those guys..." Shane said laughing a little. "Did they scare you?"

"No." I said smiling.

"Brave, are you?"

"Not really...but you're here. And you make me feel like everything's alright as long as you're here." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad. And you know that's true. I would do _anything_ to keep you safe."

"I know."

Shane smiled at me.

"Let's go see what they are up to." He took my hand and we went outside.

"But, they're just _birds. _Animals. With wings."

"_Pretty_ animals with wings!" They obviously hadn't noticed us yet.

Shane and I seemed to have the same idea. "Boooo!"

"Aaahh!"

"Nate could _you _please keep it down? They're just Shane and the girl." Jason said rolling his eyes.

Shane and I burst out laughing at this. I had the feeling I was really gonna like this guys.

"It's too easy to spook Nate." Shane said still laughing.

"It is not! You just caught me off guard."

"Yeah, right. Anyways, what are you guys doing up so late?"

"Well, we were bored, so we went to your cabin but you weren't there..." Nate started.

"And then we went to the lake because we heard that's where you were going to be..."

"And there we saw a canoe in the middle of the lake, but no one was around so we got a little worried..."

"And we went looking for you when I saw some pretty birds..."

"Here we go with the birds again."

"What? They _were_ pretty."

"Jason, there's a bunch of..."

"Stop!" Shane called and then said to me laughing, "If no one makes them shut up they could go on, and on, and on."

"Yeah, I can see that." I said, also laughing.

"Oh! Look Nate, they're holding hands!" Jason suddenly said with a big smile in his face.

Pale, pink, red, crimson. I'm sure these were just some of the colors I turned as I hid a little behind Shane.

"Yeah, we are." Shane proudly said. I was running out of colors to turn.

"It'd be nice if you introduced us, Shane, seeing as we only know her as the girl with the voice." Nate said.

"Oh, sure, sorry. Guys, this is Mitchie. Mitch, this is Jason and Nate."

"Hi Mitchie!" Jason greeted me happily.

"We've heard a lot about you. First Shane couldn't stop talking about the girl with the voice, and then Brown talked to us about a girl that Shane was crushing on, and then after Final Jam, Shane babbled on about how perfect it was that the girl with the voice and the girl he had fallen for were actually the same girl."

"Okay, Nate, thanks." Shane said, blushing a little himself. It seems silly that I thought I couldn't love him more.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys."

"Nice clothes Mitchie."Jason complimented me, laughing.

"Oh...yeah...we kinda fell into the lake." It's a shame he brought that up, I was beginning to get my normal color back, now all progress was lost, and I was tomato red again.

"Oh, well, that explains the canoe. Brown won't be happy, Shane." Nate told him sternly.

"That's okay, I'll fix it later."

"There's not much later, well be leaving at 6 a.m." 6 a.m.!? That means I only have like five hours left with Shane.

"6 a.m.!? But I thought we were leaving until noon or something."

"No, we are not. We have an interview at noon, so we have to go with plenty of time." Maybe I wasn't going to like these guys that much-not if they were going to take Shane away from me so early.

"Then I'll see you later guys, c'mon Mitchie let's get something to eat." Shane just walked me inside the kitchen leaving Nate and Jason there."What do you wanna eat?" There was definitely a change of mood in him. I just shrugged. There was definitely a change of mood in me too, I wasn't even hungry anymore.

Shane went to the fridge. "Well, we have hamburguers-I heard you like them- we could make sandwiches or something...what do you think Mitchie?" I could not talk or even look at him, I didn't want him to see how near I was from breaking into tears, so I didn't even heard when he came to stand in front of me and hug me tightly.

"It hurts me too, Mitch," He whispered in my ear, "but that's why we have to make the best out of the time we have left."

It was 99.9 percent sure that if I tried to talk now a sob would come out instead of the words that were running through my mind, so I just hugged him closer.

"Listen," he said as he wiped away the tears I didn't even notice had managed to fall. "why don't you make a couple of sandwiches, while I go for something to my cabin."

"Absolutely not. I can make the sandwiches and then we'll go to your cabin."

"C'mon Mitchie, it will just take me a minute."

"I don't care."

"Please?" He looked at me with the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever.

"Um...no?"

"Please?" He asked again before kissing me gently.

"Ughh. What do you want in your sandwich?" I was completely defeated by a simple-wonderful- kiss.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" he suggested with a smile.

"Sounds good." Now I couldn't help but smile back.

"I won't take long." He kissed me again before heading to his cabin.

How was it possible that someone as good as Shane had walked into my life, and became such a big part of it? It really didn't make sense. It's almost as absurd as how hard I had fallen for that cocky, jerky, perfect rockstar that he was. Of course I didn't believe this, at least not now that I know him, now that I know how sweet, caring, funny and perfect he really is.

I almsot dropped the jelly I was putting away when Shane suddenly called 'I'm back' and kissed me in the cheek. He was carrying some blankets and a little notebook.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"We are having a picnic."

"At 1:00 in the morning?"

"Yeah, why not?" Cause it's weird?

"Okay, let's go."

I locked the kitchen and put the key back, Shane took my hand and we went to the shore of the lake. When we were there he put the blanket on the floor and we sat down and quietly began to eat our sandwiches.

"Shane?" I asked when we both finished eating.

"Yes?" He said as he grapped his arms around me.

"Umm, when you introduce me to people or something what are you going to say about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like...are you going to say I'm your...umm," Wow. Never thought it would be so hard to say the word girlfriend.

"Girfriend?" Thank you."Yes. Why? You don't want me to?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that, you know, we haven't discussed labels yet."

"Oh, well I thought that was pretty clear, since you know I love you and all."

"Oh, umm. Fine." Huh? In my world when a boy wants a girl to be his girlfriend he asks, he doesn't just assume that they're boyfriend and girlfriend, no matter how much they love each other.

"I'm sorry. It's just that in some ways this is kind of new to me, you know, the whole not-being-a-jerk thing." He cleared his throat and took my face in his hands, "Mitchie, would you do me the _great_ honor of being my girlfriend?" Now, that's more like it.

"I'd love to." I answered him with a great smile in my face, Shane smiled back before kissing me.

"I love you Shane."

"I love you too, Mitchie." He took the little notebook he had brought from his cabin. "You've been a great inspiration to me this summer, so I want you to have this." He tore one of the sheets of paper and gave it to me.

It read 'Gotta Find You' in top and in messy handwriting was the lyrics to the song.

"I know it's just a piece of paper, but to me it is way more than that. It's kind of the beginning of a new me-or the return of old me. I think you can see there how I struggled to write the song and besides, that song is practically yours, since you were the one who inspired it." I was speechless. It was _definitely_ not just a piece of paper to me either. There were a lot of scratches and then other words written carelessly on top of them. I don't know why, but it meant a lot to me.

"Thanks. I love it." I said while hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He said smiling, "And there are a bunch of other songs in here but I won't show them to you yet. They're not finished."

"I'll be waiting for them to be."

We laid quietly in each others arms for I don't know how long.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Whatever you want, Shane."

"Please promise me you'll be patient. As much as I have changed and all, my life will be almost the same, I'll still be busy, and chances are that for a while, we'll hardly see each other. And I don't want to loose you because of that. I swear it would just kill me."

"Shane, I _swear_. I waited for you my whole life. I'm not about to let you go just because of some complications."

"Good. And in return I swear that I will do whatever I can do to keep you close to me, and more importantly, to keep you happy." I'm sure he means that. And that just makes me feel over the moon. Speaking of which, was no longer there.

"Noo..." I snuggled closer into Shane as the sun began to rise.

"It's okay baby, we can always make Nate a little bit mad." He said laughing, while stroking my hair.

"Shane!" Nate's voice came from somewhere in the camp.

"I think that's about all we can make him mad." I said, my voice breaking in some words. I knew I was going to have to say goodbye, I've been preparing for it all night, but now it felt a thousand times harder. I didn't even notice when the few hours I had with him passed.

"Shane Grey!"

"See? Nate can _always_ get madder." Shane said into my hair, hugging me more tightly than he had hugged me all night.

"Shane! I'm serious!" Nate sounded really mad by now.

"I'm coming, Nate, I'm coming!" Well, Shane didn't sound any happier.

I know it was hard for Shane too, so I tried to be the brave one for a while.

"C'mon Shane, there's a lot to do." I said standing up and pulling him with me. "Have you packed yet? Are you going to take a shower or something? You should get going...Nate...Jason...and have to say goodbye to Brown...and..." Yeah, I was kind of sobbing by now. Hey, I said I was gonna _try_ to be the brave one. It's not my fault it didn't work out.

"Come here." He pulled me close to him. "It's going to be fine babe. I promise it's going to be fine."

"Fine like in, 'it's going to be fine, I won't go away' fine?" That made him laugh a little.

"I'm sorry, no. Fine like in, 'it's going to be fine, you'll see we'll make it, I love you so much' fine."

"I _know_ we'll make it, Shane. That's not what's got me like this." He let out a heavy sigh.

"I know, Mitchie. And it's got me feeling the same way, but we have to be strong."

"For who?"

"For each other."

"Shane!" Nate was getting anxious again. Did that boy never had a girlfriend or what?

"For the love of God...c'mon babe, I bet we can get at least half an hour more together." Shane put his arm around my waist and we walked to the Mess Hall where Nate's voice was coming from. We were barely there when Nate began talking.

"At what time did I told you we were leaving?"

"6 a.m."

"And what time is it?"

"No idea."

"6:25"

"Good. Then I've got 35 minutes." That's funny, I always did that with my best friend back at home. If I said 3 it meant 4.

"No more than 35 minutes, Shane, I mean it. We have a lot of stuff to do." Then the seriousness of his face seemed to clear and he looked at me and smiled. "Morning Mitchie."

"Good morning." Or would be if they weren't taking my boyfriend away.

"I'll see you in 35 minutes." He _kindly_ repeated before going back into the Mess Hall.

Shane looked at me and told me in the same serious tone of Nate, "You've got 10 minutes to shower."

"What?"

"I'll meet you in 10 minutes here for breakfast. Go!"

He kissed me once and then ran back to his cabin.

My mind was blank as I showered and changed. I only started thinking again when I noticed my mom wasn't there. She must be at the kitchen. I folded Shane's pajamas and hid my song notebook in them, I wanted to do something nice for him too...

Shane was already there when I got to the Mess Hall, which was pretty fast considering it only took me 7 minutes to go to my cabin and back.

"Awww...I liked you better in _my_ clothes." He said as he reached for me.

"Mmmm...too bad rockstar. But thanks a lot." I said as I gave him his pajamas back.

"You're welcome." I haven't seen his bags were there until he bent to put the pajamas away.

"You're all set, Shane?"

"Yeah, we're leaving in 27 minutes to be exact." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, then we should probably get some breakfast."

"Did someone say breakfast?" My mom asked in her cheery voice, carrying a big plate of pancakes.

"Hi, mom." I said smiling.

"Hi sweetie, I didn't notice when you came back last night, and I didn't notice when you went out this morning." She said.

"Well, actually, Mrs. Torres, that was _my_ fault. I had to kidnap her for a little while." Shane interfered grinning.

"Oh, then I guess it's okay." I could see she was holding back a laugh, and she eyed me suspiciously. I gave her an I'll-tell-you-later look and when to sit in one of the tables with Shane.

I wasn't feeling hungry at all so I just watched Shane as he ate/devoured his chocolate chip pancakes.

"Aren't you going to eat Mitchie?" He asked when he finished eating.

"No. I'm not hungry." I tried to smile.

"Mitchie..." I guess it didn't quite look like a smile.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just not hungry."

"Shane, 10 minutes." Nate called from the table he was sitting on with Jason and Brown.

Shane didn't say anything, he just stood up taking my hand and walked to the table they were sitting on.

"Good morning guys." Jason greeted us happily.

"Good morning." We both said.

"What's with the sad faces?" Shane and Nate both shot him hard glances, I couldn't do anything but look down.

"What..? I'm just asking..."

"Uncle Brown, can I talk to you for a sec?" Shane asked, completely ignoring Jason.

"Sure, boy," he said standing up. "What's up?"

I started to let go of Shane's hand to give him so time to talk to his uncle, but he only let go to put his arm around my waist.

"Uncle Brown, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am for bringing me here this summer, for making me teach those classes, and just for being so cool to me. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have this beautiful girl right now." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Oh, Shane, it makes me very happy to hear that. And you know you're very welcome. And we'll be waiting here for you next summer. Aren't we, Mitchie?" He said with that big smile of his, which of course made me smile.

"Of course we'll be."

They hugged. And then the moment I've been dreading...Nate and Jason stood up and called Shane.

"Just a second. Mitchie could you come outside with me, please?"

"Sure." Hold the tears back. Hold the tears back.

"Mitchie," He said as he rested his forehead in mine and took my face in his hands.

"Please let me talk first." I grapped my arms around his neck and he just nodded. "Shane, Iove you. _So_ much. I just wanted to say thanks for the amazing time I had last night, and for everything. Please, please, take care, because when I see you again I want to see you exactly as I left you. Be safe, remember me, and keep rockin' babe." I said laughing a little.

"Oh, but I won't be the same when you see me again. I just can't help it, but I always get hotter and hotter." He said laughing too. "No, I'm kidding. Mitchie, you have no idea of how much I'm gonna miss you. But you'll see we'll be fine. Well be seeing each other again in the blink of an eye. And don't be ridiculous. There's _no_ way I can't forget you. I'll always keep you in my mind. And more importantly, I'll _always_ keep you in my heart. I love you, Mitchie. "

"I love you too, Shane."

We kissed for what felt like hours, and he pulled away when we heard the car's doors open.

"Please don't cry." Yeah, like that was possible. "I'll be seeing you soon. And I'll call you and text you so much you'll even get sick of me."

"Yeah, right."

"Shane, we have to go." Nate said walking to where we were. "Bye Mitchie, take care." He said hugging me briefly.

"Bye Nate, you too."

"Mitchie!," Jason said, and he looked like he could do some crying too, that made me laugh a little. "Goodbye! I'll miss you!" He said hugging me tightly. Aww, I did like him.

"Okay, Jason, that's enough. Get in the car." I was surprised to see that it was Shane who said this and not Nate, who was already in the car. Shane approached me without a word and gave me the most amazing kiss ever.

"Bye Mitchie." What? Oh, right, we were saying goodbye. I was still a bit dizzy from the kiss.

"I love you Shane."

"I love you more Mitchie."

He hugged me once more before kissing me again and going inside the car. I was going to need someone to hold me. Caitlyn-out of who knows where- came and put her arms around me as Shane rolled his window down.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Shane!"

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you..."

I couldn't see the car anymore, and I couldn't hear Shane. All I could do right now was cry in Caitlyn's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: It took me a while to write this chapter, but it's finally done :) I hope you liked it. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If Camp Rock was mine, I would've probably named the story A Summer Camp, Shane and Mitchie would be called Pancho and Maria, and it would definitely not be a movie.**

Shane's POV

"Hey man, you okay?" I heard Nate ask me for the millionth time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I put my bags on my bed.

"You don't look like fine."

"I'm just tired. I haven't had any sleep."

"That, and you miss Mitchie." True. Or maybe just the missing Mitchie part, little sleep has never really bothered me.

"I've fallen for her, Nate. _Hard_."

"I noticed that when I saw your face at Final Jam." He laughed, "In fact, I think _everyone_ did." Yeah, well, I can only imagine my face when I heard Mitchie singing, but, I'm sure, it was nothing compared to how I was feeling inside.

"To tell you the truth, I don't care. for the first time in my life, _I don't care_. It doesn't matter to me who knows that I love her." It only mattered that _she_ knew. That was more than enough for me.

"Hard is an understatement." Nate said shaking his head, "But really, Shane, it's nice to finally see you this happy."

"It's nice to finally feel this happy." I answered smiling.

"I'll go get cleaned up, we'll be leaving for the interview in half an hour. And I have to go find Jason..." He trailed of as he got outside my room. I sighed.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head...I need to find you..." I sang under my breath while I unpacked. Something fell out of my pajamas when I unfolded them.

'Mitchie's Songs' it read on the cover of the yellow notebook. And on the first page was a note.

"_This songs mean a lot to me. They are my struggles, my happiness, my insecurities, my goals, everything. But next to you, they are nothing. Now you are my everything. I hope you find some inspiration here for your songs. I love you Shane._"

I read all the great songs my girlfriend had written. Suddenly I missed her to death again. I quickly grabbed my cellphone and texted her.

'_Thank you, Mitchie, I think they'll be a great deal of inspiration. They're all amazing songs. I love you too_.'

I showered and changed my clothes, I knew Nate would be calling me soon. My cellphone vibrated when I was brushing my teeth.

'_I'm so glad you like them. So, what have you been up to? I'm already home._'

"Shane, time to go." Jason called me from the hallway.

"I'll be right there."

'_I'm heading to an interview, and then we're going to the studio to talk about the new album, we want to have the first single out soon, and we have to talk about that solo with Peggy, too. I'm glad you're home safe, how was the ride?_'

I read Mitchie's text while I got in the car with Jason and Nate.

'_It was really nice, actually. I slept the whole way and I had this wonderful dream where I was at the shore of a lake with this guy_.'

'_Was that guy hot?_'

'_Very_.'

'_Oh, then it was definitely me_.'

'_I'm sorry, no. It was Nate_.' Yeah, not funny, Mitchie.

'_Oh, well then the way to describe him would be just cute or something_.'

'_You know I'm kidding. Of course it was you, my rockstar_.'

'_Good. Mitch, Jason's just peeked at our texts and he asks why is he not the hot guy you dreamt with._'

'_Because he's way too much for just 'hot'_.'

'_He says he loves you, so we're ending that conversation_.'

'_LOL, good thing you're not a jealous guy_.'

'_I can't believe you just LOLed me. Ewww_.'

'_I can't believe you just ewwed me_.'

'_LOL. Mitchie I'm sorry but I gotta go, I'll talk to you as soon as I get off this interview_.'

It took long for Mitchie to write the last text-considering it was just 7 letters long.

'_Have fun_.'

"What's wrong Shane?" Jason asked me while we got off the car.

"Nothing. It's just that I hate making Mitchie upset."

"You know it's not your fault," Nate said, "and Mitchie has to understand."

"She understands, Nate, she does. But that does not keep _her_ or _me_ from getting upset when we are apart." I answered getting a little bit annoyed. Nate just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Do not punch Nate. Don't. He's just trying to help, he is not being successful, but trying.

"Hey guys!" the editor of Pop Informer magazine greeted us, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Hey Maggie!" Jason said in his usual happy voice, Nate and I just greeted her with a 'Hi'. We kind of know her pretty well by now. Well, who wouldn't over more than 20 interviews.

"How are you boys? I hope you've been controlling yourself, Shane." She had a reason to ask. Thing is, last interview I wasn't that much of a gentleman.

"Yes I have, Maggie."

"I can trust you won't walk away from me this time, right?" She said grinning.

"I promise I won't. I've been behaving myself." This is the kind of thing Mitchie would have me apologizing for. "And I'm sorry about that."

"That's alright." She pointed to the usual chairs, "Why don't you guys take a seat so we can get started."

Would it be totally inappropriate to call Mitchie right now? Or maybe just a text... No. She must be busy unpacking or something. But maybe she isn't, maybe she would like me to text her...

"Shane!" Nate smacked me in the arm.

"Huh?"

"I was asking you," Maggie repeated calmly, "how was your summer back at Camp Rock?" Oh. I didn't even hear when she asked that.

"Oh, my summer. Yeah, it was the most amazing summer I've ever had. I met a lot of very talented people, made a lot of friends," Met the most amazing girl in this world, "and focused on my music, you know, changing a little bit my sound and stuff."

"So, we'll be hearing of a new album soon?"

"Definitely." Jason answered.

"And in this album, are you including the duet with the winner of the Final Jam?"

"Yeah, actually we're already working on the song, Peggy-the winner of Final Jam- will be coming to the studio this week, and we'll probably have the single out very soon." Nate said. Oh, knowing Nate we'll be having a video for next week.

"Back to the camp thing, Shane, we've heard some rumors," She raised an eyebrow, "about you spending the whole summer looking for a girl. And that you found her. Are you dating her?"

I smiled at the thought of Mitchie.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah."

"And we are so happy for him!" Jason would be happy for me even if I had my legs cut down.

"Yeah actually we are." I was surprised to hear Nate talking about this too. "She's been a great influence over him, and we really believe she brings the best out of him. We don't think there's any other girl out there better for Shane than Mi-um..her." Wise words, my friend, wise words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch her name." Maggie said writing it all down.

"I don't know if we're allowed to say it..."

"Mitchie. My girlfriend's name is Mitchie." I don't know what happened to my not-talk-about-personal-life policy, right now I felt the urge to let the whole world know I was in love. My only regret was I wasn't going to be there to see Mitchie turn bright red when she read this. Oh, well, I'll have a lot of other opportunities for that.

"And we'll be meeting her soon?"

"I'm pretty sure you are. But not because of me. She is _so_ talented. Her big break is just a matter of time."

We spent the rest of the interview talking about our canceled tour, our next tour, Nate's and Jason's summers, and some other stuff I didn't get to hear. I was too lost in my thoughts of Mitchie.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to have this chapter out sooner but I was too busy :) I hope you liked it. It was fun to write it in Shane's point of view.  
REVIEW! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Why aren't this characters mine!? ;( **

* * *

I sighed heavily as I read Shane's text.

'_LOL. Mitchie I'm sorry but I gotta go, I'll talk to you as soon as I get off this interview_.'

It didn't feel nearly as bad as when I said goodbye to him this morning. And it wasn't that bad this morning after my mom, Caitlyn and Brown had managed to calm me, and, of course, they later made me accept I acted like a baby. Which I so didn't! Maybe just a bit...Okay, okay, I acted like a spoiled, annoying, crying baby. But, can you blame me?

"_Mitchie, it's okay. Don't cry." Caitlyn had said as she stroked my hair. _

"_Make him come back." I said sobbing. _

"_Mitchie. Calm. Down. Come on. Don't make me think you're not strong enough."_

"_I am not strong enough." _

"_That's not true." Brown said from the door frame where he was standing. "You proved that to us this summer. We know you are strong enough. Shane _trusts you_ to be strong enough." Ahh, the magic words. _

"_That's true, honey. Shane would hate to see you crying." My mom said, wiping my tears. _

"_It would make him feel so guilty." Brown agreed._

"_You want Shane to feel guilty? Huh?" Caitlyn said, playfully pulling my hair. _

"_Of corse not." I answered, finally being able to smile. _

"_That's what I thought."_

"_Oh, Mitchie, one of the maintenance people just told me that a canoe is missing," Brown started, "You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"_

"_Of course not. Why would I?" I answered in a rush. "Gotta go pack." _

I heard the t.v. downstairs announcing a Connect 3 music video, so I answered Shane's text quickly to go see it.

"_Have fun_."

After I sang along to the song in the video- and being asked by my mom to keep it down- I went to turn my computer on. I smiled at the fact that I already had 9 e-mails from my Camp Rock friends. I was going to open one by Sander when the word _REUNION_ caught my eye. It was from Caitlyn. I opened it.

'_Hey Mitch! I miss you already! But great news! I'm gonna ask all of you girls to come to my house soon! Maybe we can work on some songs in my little, humble, cool studio :D I'm e-mailing all of the other girls now to see what they think and when can we do it. I hope it's as soon as possible. When do you think we should do it? Let me know, okay? Well, I gotta go. Take care and e-mail me! C._'

That were really, really great news. My only complaint? '_I'm gonna ask all of you girls to come to my house soon!_' Girls. No boys. No Shane. I tried to focus on more happy thoughts and replied Caitlyn's e-mail.

'_Hi Caitlyn! I miss you too! I really hope we can make that reunion as soon as possible, my normal life at my normal home is starting to be boring. I miss camp so much... You've got a studio at home? That's so cool! I hope we can get to see it soon. And I'll be working on songs, but you've got to help me with the music. Ah well, don't know what else to say. Keep me posted. Mitchie.'_

Not that I don't know what else to say, but more like my cellphone was ringing. I ran to it and picked it up.

"Hello!?"  
"Hi babe."I heard him chuckle at my breathlesness. Amazing how that amazing voice can bring an amazingly big smile to my face.  
"Hey!"  
"Hi! Are you in some kind of rush?"Shane asked still chuckling.  
"No...Just didn't want to miss a call I've been waiting for."  
"Oh, who was supposed to call you?"  
"My boyfriend."  
"Hope he didn't keep you waiting too much."  
"Not at all, you see, he's a rockstar, so he's got a busy life and all."  
"A rockstar, huh?"  
"Pretty cool, isn't it?"  
"It's gotta be cooler for him to have _you_ as his girlfriend."  
"That's not possible."  
"Well, I don't think that's true but whatever. I've got a funfact for you."  
"Tell me."  
"Your rockstar boyfriend misses you." I was unable to find the 'fun' part of that.  
"I miss you too, Shane."I whispered, wishing more than ever that I could have him right now just so I could hug him.  
I heard him sigh in the other side of the phone, and I tried to change subject.  
"So,"I said in a happier voice, hoping I would make _him_ happier. "how was the interview?"  
"Oh, it was great." It seemed to work since I heard him laugh at my question.  
"You didn't talk about me, did you?"  
He only laughed louder. I felt my cheeks turn red.  
"Shane!"  
"What?"He said still laughing. "I've got all the right to do so."  
"Ahh, Shane! What did you say!?"  
"You'll just have to wait and see. _Shane, come on, John's waiting_." I heard Nate call Shane. "Umm.."  
"Go. It's okay. And have fun with John...whoever he is."  
"He's our producer. I'll call you. I promise."  
"Shane, don't worry, I understand." I didn't want him to feel all guilty just because he had to go. "But do call me."  
"I will. I love you too much."  
"Too much for what?"  
"I don't even know. Too much for even being logical. But I do."  
"I love you too much too. But go now. We don't want Captain Nate getting mad."  
"Of course we don't." He laughed, "I love you Mitch. Bye."  
"Bye, babe."

After I hung up I got a new notebook for songs and laid in my bed to write. I was going to start all over again. Not just with the notebook, but with my life. I had new confidence, new friends, new inspiration, new _love_...Now I felt ready to fight for my dreams. It was all I needed, this experience at camp, I just needed that little push, that something to show me that I could make it through.

And suddenly I was in the middle of a huge auditorium, singing, the crazy crowd just hearing me sing, and singing along, and best of all, the person who just came out and started singing with me. Just like in Final Jam, only a hundred times more people. Shane walked to me and took my hand and together we sang and we sang, until a different song started and a annoying vibration shook us all. Why wouldn't the vibration just stop!?

Oh.

I guess I fell asleep. And that vibration was just Shane calling. I was drifting back to sleep when my mind seemed to get the message. Shane was calling.

Oh!

"Shane?"  
"I need you in the studio next week. We're having your song in our next album."

* * *

**A/N: Yay :) I hope you enojoyed it. Thank you for reading! Time to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: That's why is called fanfic. I'm a fan. Doing fiction about the real stuff. :D**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I was breathless. I was shocked. I was thrilled. Oh my. I was going to explode.

"What did..What did..." I cleared my throat, I couldn't manage to get all the words out. "What did you just say?"

"You're coming to L.A. 'This is me', your song, our song, we're gonna have it in our next album."

"That's not funny, Shane." There was no way I could have my song in the album of one of the hottest bands out there. Let me correct that. In the_ hottest_ band out there.

"That's because it is not a joke!"

"Are you serious? Like, seriously?"

"Yes, Mitchie! Seriously!" Shane said, getting a little frustrated but laughing at the same time.

"Could you excuse me for a second, please?" I didn't wait for a reply, I laid my cellphone gently on the night table, got up, pressed a pillow to my face, and screamed my lungs out.

I was going to have a song in Connect 3's album! It was unbelievable. Not to mention I was going to see Shane in about a week! Oh god, I was going to see Shane!

"OhmygodShanethisissounbelievable!Imean!Ohgod!I'mgoingtohavemysongoutthere!"

"Mitchie, babe, I didn't catch a word of what you just said." He laughed.

"Shane! My song is going to be out there! Oh my god! I cannot believe it! This is the best news ever!" With that one little exception of Shane loving me, of course.

"I know! We're gonna be recording together! How great is that?" I could tell he was as excited as I was.

"It's going to be so good!"

"Listen, talk to your mom and dad about it, because someone is going to have to come with you since you're still a minor and all that. I'll send you all the specifications soon so keep checking your e-mail."

"Oh yeah, no problem with that. I'm expecting other e-mails too. The girls and I are planning a reunion."

"Really? That's great, Mitch. When are you thinking about doing it?"

"Umm, we don't know yet. At least not next week."

"And I think not the week after that, because we're having Peggy in the studio."

"Oh, that's right. Peggy's making a duet too. Do you have a song yet?"

"No, but that reminds me I promised I'd call her! I'll talk to you soon babe. I love you."

"Oh, bye." I said to no one. That was a...weird goodbye. I mean, I know there is no reason to be jealous, but haven't Shane got like a million assistants who could call her? Or Jason? Or Nate, who liked to take care of stuff? Really, why did he have to hang up with me just to call Peggy?

Okay, stop. I was getting jealous at nothing. Shane loved me. He would spend every minute talking to me if it was possible, I knew that. I laughed at myself for my minute of jealousy.

"Mitchie, was going on up there?" I heard my mom ask.

"Oh mom! You'll never guess what!" I nearly screamed as I went downstairs and into the kitchen where she was cooking dinner.

"What? What happened?" She asked as she handed me dishes and silverware to set the table.

"Shane just called. He told me I'm going to record 'This is me' with him next week!" My mom dropped the spoon she was using, covering the floor with gravy.

"What!?"

"Yeah! I couldn't believe it either!"

"Oh my baby! You're gonna have your first hit out!" She hugged me in one of those stranguling hugs of her.

"Mom...air...please." I shocked out as I tried to get her arms off me.

"Oh sorry, hon. So, tell me all about it!"

"Well, Shane says he's gonna send me all the information later, but it will be next week." I told her, while cleaning the floor. "Oh and he said you or dad are going to have to come with me because of all the legal stuff."

"I need to go where?" My dad was just walking through the door with a trying to hide the smile in his face-he'd obviously heard the news. I gave him a look to let him know I knew he knew, and he smiled in defeat, holding his arms out to me. "Congratulations, honey, I'm so proud."

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him tightly.

"I call it!" Mom yelled out of the blue, making my dad and I jump apart.

"What?" We asked her in unison.

"I'm the one going with you. There's no way I'm gonna miss my baby recording her first song!" Should have known.

There was a moment of silent as my mom and I waited for my dad to say something, we both knew he had the final say.

"Alright, alright. But you gotta behave." And he was saying that to my mom-which I was a little bit grateful for, I knew how she was going to get the second we stepped in Los Angeles. Seriously, sometimes she can be more of a teenager than me.

"You heard that Mitchie? You gotta be good." She said laughing.

After eating and helping to clean the dishes I went to bed, my body asking for some rest after the long day. I couldn't believe it had just been a day; becoming Shane's girlfriend, saying goodbye to everyone at Camp Rock, a very long talk with my mom and Caitlyn explaining every single detail of the night, how Shane was my boyfriend now, and admitting how in love I was, coming back home and getting the most amazing news ever. All of that in just a day. It was easy to see how my life was changing, all in a good way.

The days seemed to drag and at the same time pass flying as I waited for the day I would go to L.A., but it had finally arrived and now I was in my room checking I had everything I needed for the millionth time, ready to leave in just two hours. I could hardly contain my happiness.

'_Just three hours babe. Just three more hours and we'll be together again_.' A new text read in my phone. I was already grinning form ear to ear, so it was hard to try and smile just a little bit bigger.

'I know Shane! 180 more minutes to go. I love you.' We've been sending each other texts like this for the last five days, it seemed impossible now that the countdown was up to just three hours.

"Honey we'll be leaving for the airport in 10 minutes." My mom said from downstairs.

"'Kay!" Remembering the promise I had made to Caitlyn the night before I went online to send her an e-mail. I had two unread messages. I opened the first one that got my attention.

'_One more day and your favorite rockstar will be by your side again_.' Every word he said made me miss him even more. I closed that message and opened Caitlyn's quickly, my rockstar's simple message had made me even more anxious to get to the airport. If that was possible.

'_Hey Mitchie! I can't believe you'll be recording in a real studio tomorrow! You're so lucky, you know! Listen to me and listen closely : the very second you get to a place with internet and a computer you will go online as fast as the previously mentioned computer allows, and you will describe, word by word, letter by letter, your exact experience at the studio. Am I clear? That's what I thought. Well Mitchie good luck! Be great! As always! Enjoy your time with Shane! I better hear from you soon...-C_'

'_Word by word and letter by letter. I promise. I'm just about to go to the airport. Can't even tell you how excited I am. I only hope I don't get too nervous. Gotta go now. Talk to you later!-Mitchie_'

"Mitchie is time now!"

"I will be right there mom!" Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale...my natural breathing process didn't seem to be coming so natural now. I pressed my face to a pillow and screamed real loud-something I've been doing a lot recently.

'_I love you more. Where are you? You are already in a plane in your way to see me, right_?' I read Shane's message as I was getting into the car.

'_I'm on my way to the airpor__t_. _Shane guess what_!?'

'_150 minutes._ _What!?_'

'_I adore you_.'

"Who are you texting with?" My mom turned to look at me when she heard me laugh. "Oh forget it. I don't even know why I ask."  
"I can't be blamed, Mom..." I trailed off when I got a new text.

'_Well, who doesn't?_' Oh, I'm sure no one, Shane.

'_Uh-oh__...rockstar alert. 140._'

'_Rockstar's sooo cool_._ Nate says hi, and Jason says he's dying to see you. If Jason, that has had like one conversation with you, is dying, how am I? I must have died like a million times already._'

"So, Mitchie, let's clear up the rules now," My dad said from the driver's seat, interrupting my texting. "Number one: You'll obey your mom at everything, but make her behave if she gets too crazy." He said chuckling.  
"You got that."  
"Number 2: You won't get carried away with all of this...show business..."  
"Dad it's just a song...it's not like I'm getting my own record." I just hoped that this song would _lead_ me to my first record.  
"I know, but still. Promise?" I knew the idea of loosing his little girl scared my dad.  
"Promise, Dad."  
"Number 3: By not getting carried away I don't mean not grabbing opportunities, or doing what you love. So enjoy this as much as you can, okay?" But I also knew he wanted me to live out my dream.  
"You have no idea of how much I will." I don't think even _I_ knew.  
"And number 4..." He added in a serious tone. I instantly knew what number 4 was about. "About that 'friend' of yours, the one that invited you to do this song..."  
"Shane, Dad. And his a little more than a 'friend'." I said in a very low voice.  
"Well, then, with greater reason, I'll need to be meeting him soon. To see if I approve. So you tell him that I'm expecting him to introduce himself soon."  
"But Dad," Of course I was interrupted.  
"No but's, Mitchie, I can still turn around and get you back home." He should know that would be of no use. I was going to Los Angeles, even if I had to get there crawling.  
"Fine. I'll tell Shane."  
"You know it's all..."  
"Because you love me, I know."  
"And...?" And even if you don't approve I'll still date Shane? And it's not that easy to just make Shane come home? And, why am I getting so cranky in such a good day? I took a deep breath and smiled, reminding myself I would get to see Shane soon.  
"And I love you too, Dad."  
"Good. Now, I'll leave you two here-I gotta go back to work." He said as he stopped at the airport's entry. "Take care you two. I'll see you in three days." While my mom and dad said goodbye I texted Shane back.

'_In__deed he is cool, but a little too jerky for me. Say hello to Nate and Jason, too, and tell Jason I'm so excited about seeing him. Oh and babe, trust me, there's NO way you're feeling more desperate than I am. Good thing I'm already at the airport_.'

"Mitchie let's go." My mom said as she got her bag out of the car.  
"Yeah. Bye, daddy, I love you." I said as I hugged him as tightly as the car's seat allowed me.  
"I love you too. Remember everything I said." I simply rolled my eyes and nodded. "See you soon."  
"Are you ready sweetie?" My mom asked excitedly as we documented our luggage.  
"Of course not! But I'm incredibly happy."  
"Good enough."

'_Oh, Mitchie, if you could see me right now, you would change your mind about who's more desperate. I'm driving Nate mad, and even Jason is getting a little annoyed. It's so much fun! I'm so glad you are at the airport. Just 100 minutes.'_

_'Awww...poor Nate. Shane this is my last text! I have to turn my phone off for all the stuff here, and for the flight. But think about it this way: next time we talk, we will be face to face. I can't wait. I love you so much! Bye.'  
_

_'Just one thing before you turn it off: I love yo__u.' _

_"_It's so nice to see you smiling so much, Mitchie. I mean, of course you have always been a happy girl, but it doesn't compare to this."  
"I know...it's just that suddenly I have so many reasons to smile for! It's so overwhelming..." My mom smiled sweetly at me, and I couldn't help but to smile bigger.

We continued talking while we waited for our flight to be announced, and when it finally was we settled in the plane, my mom falling asleep as soon as she rested her head in the seat, me putting my iPod on and listening nothing but Connect's 3 wonderful music.

"Mitchie. Mitchie...Mitch...Mitchie!"  
"What? Camp Rock! What?" Huh? Camp Rock?  
"What?" My mom asked, confused.  
"I don't know. I'm sorry. I must've fallen asleep. What's going on?"  
"We are here!" Here where?  
"Where?" I looked around. People were standing up and getting out of the plane.  
"Mitchie?" She was getting worried know. I was slowly getting my brain to work again...my thoughts got stuck on a guy...and a plane.  
"Oh my god! We are here! Shane!"

I got up and made my way through the crowd, distantly hearing my mom calling me. I took an escalator -the elevator seemed too slow- taking two steps at a time. I finally got to the airport's main level and slowed down to take it all in. All the people, and how different they seemed, the sudden warm, the 'Welcome to LAX Airport' sign, and the boy who meant the world to me beside it, one simple long red rose in his hand, that beautiful, loving smile in his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Please tell me what you think about this chapter, tell me if it's confusing or if you liked it or what :) Hope you did! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Thanks to the very talented people who wrote this story. I wouldn't have anything to write if not for them. **

* * *

God she was beautiful.

I couldn't move as I gazed intensely at her eyes. She seemed kind of frozen, too. And then a big smile broke in her face, and that was all it took to send me running towards her. She started running to me when I had taken about two steps and soon enough she was in my arms again, her legs wrapped around my waist, her face resting on my shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered, pressing my lips softly to her ear. I felt her eyelashes tickle my neck as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Hi." Mitchie whispered back to me.

"Guess what?" I asked as I gently slid her off me and placed the rose I had gotten for her in her hand.

"What?"

"Zero minutes." I told her before leaning in to kiss her. I could feel her smile in the middle of our kiss and it filled me with the warmth that Mitchie always seemed to transmit.

"Mitchie Torres!" A breathless voice called the moment we broke our kiss. I looked around to see who it was. A stupid thing to do, actually. As I scanned the area I accidentally locked eyes with a staring girl and I groaned at what I knew was about to happen.

"Oh my Gosh! It's Shane Grey!" She screamed making a bunch of other teenagers look my way. Oh, crap.

"And now we run." I said to Mitchie, instinctively grabbing her hand.

"Why?" I didn't have to answer that, she looked back at the girls that were now running in our direction. "Oh." She said quietly as I pulled her.

"Shane!"

"Shane who's that?"

"Is that your girlfriend!?"

The girls kept throwing questions at me while they chased us. I turned to look at Mitchie. And, of course, she was tomato red.

"Isn't this fun, baby?" I laughed.

"Oh yes," She gasped. "Real fun."

We turned around a corner and I saw a man getting a broom out of a cupboard. I quickened my step before our persecutors could catch up with us. Almost knocking the poor man down, I jumped in, pulling Mitchie with me and locking the door.

"Where did he go!?"

"Shane!!?"

"Where is he!?"

"Let's go that way!"

I heard some stuff moving in the tiny room and the a light came on.

"There." Mitchie said smiling.

"You okay babe? I'm sorry about that." I said sitting down and pulling her into my lap.

"Oh, I'm fine." She giggled. "It was actually fun."

"You know, the last chase I had was also closely related to you. It was the first time I ever heard you." Just that last time I only got an empty room. This time I had the girl right in front of me. I pecked her lips lightly. "It just keeps getting better and better."

"It truly does." She agreed while standing up.

"Where do you think you are going?" I grabbed her blouse and once more pulled her to me.

"Shane!" Mitchie complained. "Let go!" A week without her, and she really thinks I'm letting her go?

"Don't think so." I pressed my lips stubbornly to her cheek.

"Shane! My mom must be looking for me right now. She's mad enough already!" She said in a serious tone, but then laughed a little when my lips moved to the corner of her ear.

"Why is she mad?"

"Because I kinda-Stop that! It tickles!" She pushed my face a little while laughing and stood up. I pouted. "I can't concentrate with you kissing my face all over!"

My pout only grew bigger.

"Oh don't do that to me Shane!" I knew just a little more and she would crack, so I worked on my puppy-dog eyes while I extended my arms motioning for her to come back. "Oh, fine." She finally gave up and I got her back.

"Thanks. I really feel the need to have you in my arms right now."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Maybe because of the fact that I didn't have you for a whole week."

"It could be." She agreed, toying with my hand in hers. I lifted her chin with my free hand so she would look me in the eyes.

"Or simply because I love you." She looked down at our hands for a while, and then looked up again with that heart-lifting smile of hers in her face.

Mitchie leaned and kissed the corner of my lips.

"I love you, Shane. No matter how far, or how much time we are apart. I love you."

I knew that was true, I knew she really did love me, why else would I be the person I am right now?

"You've got _no_ idea of how I feel everytime you say that, Mitch."

"I think I do. I think it might feel at least half as good as when _you_ say it. Or you look at me. Or you laugh. Or you hug me." She sighed and then abruptly looked at me and turned bright red.

"What?" I asked, confused, trying to take her hands of her face. "What, Mitchie?"

"I can't believe I just said all that to you!" She muttered still hiding her face. I laughed when I realized what she was talking about and Mitchie glared at me. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at _you. _I'm laughing at how _silly_ you are." I said as I brushed her bangs off her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, rockstar, but some of us do have feelings." She said with a little huff.

That only made me laugh harder- which offended Mitchie, making her hand slip from mine.

"Mitchie, you don't even know what I am about to say." I took her hand back and kissed the top of it, trying to make her little pout disappear. "I meant, it was silly of you to be embarrassed by what you say. After all, it's not even half as long as the list of things that _you_ do that make _me_ smile like an idiot." And I wasn't just saying that. It would probably take me a week to list them all, and I was sure that when I was done I would just have another hundred more things to say.

"Like what?" She asked, smiling now.

"Okay, the way you..." I was interrupted by my own voice coming off Mitchie's cellphone.

"Sorry..." She whispered, while she answered the call. Suddenly I understood what she meant with her mom being mad. "Oh, Mom...Let me explain...Yes...I am _so_ sorry...Don't be mad.... I'm with Shane...We'll be right there." She sighed and dropped her head to my shoulder. "So, you were talking about what makes you smile like an idiot..."

"Yeah, and I'm serious. I didn't even knew I did- until Nate and Jason told me how stupid I looked every time I talked about you." I got up and offered my hand to her. "But I'll start telling you what makes me look like that on our way to your mom." She got up and we walked out of the tiny cupboard, receiving some curious looks from people passing by.

* * *

**A/N: First of all: I'm sorry! It took me very, very long. But I had first written this in Mitchie's POV and I think I liked Shane's better. Probably I'll upload Mitchie's POV anyway. Second:I know this chapter it's pure fluff but I got all mixed up about where this story was going, I got it all figured it out now. You will be seeing more plot and drama and fluff in the next few chapters :) And Third: Thanks to the people who read and review! Every review I get really makes my day, so thanks! Take care everyone :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa Claus for the copyright of this story. Only got a pair of earrings. They were pretty earrings, though. **

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

I thought about the things Shane had just told me while I rested my head against his shoulder in the back seat of the car. Did he really thought I was brave? Or pretty? Or any of the stuff he'd just listed as the things he loves about me? I mean, I'm not that outstanding, I've learned to like my voice, true, but it's not so great, I'm not that smart, I don't like my hair. I'm not _special_. And yet he found all of that on me. He even saw me as an _extraordinary good_ _kisser_. And I'm quoting.

Sometimes it was hard not to think that at any moment Shane would meet a braver girl, a greater singer, and I would be just some memory...

"Mitchie, you alright? You seem kind of distant." Jason asked suddenly with a concerned look. I felt Shane shift under me to see my face.

"I'm fine Jase...I was just thinking." I answered him with a small smile.

"About what?" Shane asked, stroking my cheek. I tried to keep my eyes on Jason, I knew Shane's too-pretty-to-be-true eyes would make me say what I was really thinking.

"Stuff."

"Oh." He said, just as shortly as I had.

And that was the end of our conversation. My mom was talking animatedly with Nate and Jason about Camp Rock and Connect 3's plans for next year. Shane was looking out the window while he loosely rubbed small circles in the top of my hand, and I, I was resting on his shoulder, unable to make the insecurity go away.

"Where are we going?" My mom interrupted Jason's request of a guitar shaped like a birdhouse for next tour when we made a turn.

"To get you settle." Shane smiled resting his head on mine.

"But we just passed our hotel!" If anyone saw my mom's look right now they would think we were being kidnapped.

"Shane?" I questioned, giving him a look. Did he really thought it would escape to me how he was fighting to hold back a smile?

"Oh, did you really believe we were going to let you stay in a hotel?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Cause you are our guests. We are taking care of you." I opened my mouth to do some complaining, but Shane pressed his lips softly to my lower lip.

"Kissing! Guys, look away!" Jason yelled, trying to cover my mom's and Nate's eyes.

"Good one, Jase, I bet they're much more comfortable now." Nate said, shaking Jason's hand off. Shane gave his bandmates a cold stare before turning back to me. He smiled almost mockingly, and I knew why.

"It's not my fault. I can't control it." I said looking down at his hand, before he could comment.

"And I'm glad. I lo-o-ove you're pink little cheeks." He gave me a small kiss in each of them. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted," Another glare at Nate and Jason, "you, and your mom, are staying in our home. No complaining, whining, screaming or glaring will change our mind. Let little Rockstar here take care of things for a while, please, Mitch." What was I thinking a while ago? How many times did I have to remind myself that it was stupid to doubt like I had when I had such a perfect boyfriend?

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, trying to let him know how much I loved him.

"What about kissing, Shane?" Nate laughed when we pulled away. "Can kissing change your mind?"

"Uh-huh..." He nodded his head, his eyes still closed. Then he opened them, looking alarmed. "What? No! Kissing will not change my mind." I gave him a little pout. "Nor are puppy-dog eyes!" He said firmly, yet he looked away, suddenly very interested in a loose thread of his shirt.

I pecked his cheek before whispering in his ear. "No need to worry, Shane. I'm not trying to persuade you. That kiss was just a little thank you."

He seemed to relax and kissed my cheek back. "Then I should do things for you more often."

We spent the rest of the day at their home, mostly getting some rest, until Nate suggested we practiced "This is Me" a bit so that the recording tomorrow would go smoothly, and I was all for it, even though Shane didn't _love_ the idea of spending time on that when he could be catching up with me, or even taking me out. But I loved my time rehearsing, Nate gave me some very good suggestions and some other corrections. Of course Shane got all mad and defensive every time he did, claiming my singing was perfect the way it was, and that it needed no other improvement. I didn't agree, obviously. The rehearsal stopped when I asked Nate to help me hit a very high note and he came to sit by my side and placed his hand at the base of my throat, trying to make me understand how it should feel, that was when Shane came rushing to me and almost dragged me upstairs, saying I was going to be all tired in the morning if I kept singing. (Yeah, right.)

The next morning the guys and I headed to the studio really early. My mom stayed behind, she was going to cook something, because, apparently, they didn't eat enough.

"Are you nervous?" Shane asked when we entered the parking lot.

"Naah..." I answered, shaking.

"Yeah, I know, I shake when I'm not nervous, too." He laughed, and then kissed the top of my head.

"You are going to have patience with me if I don't get it right the first times, right?" I asked when we were in the elevator, taking Shane's arm and clutching him near to me.

"We won't need to. You'll knock them all off with the first words you sing. I didn't tell you about their reaction when they read your song, did I?"

"No. Did they not like it?!" I asked, getting a little panicky.

"No. They _loved_ it." He whispered in my ear, while Nate opened the door letting us all in, and revealing a very cool audio system I've only seen in T.V. But what scared me the most, _a producer_ I've only seen in T.V.

"Hey! We were wondering when you would show up!" The guy who I recognized as John, their producer, said.

"Well, you know how long it takes me to get this two out of the house." Nate said, taking a seat.

"Hey, we weren't that bad today!" Jason defended, stepping forward to say hi to John.

"Maybe you weren't, but little Mr. In Love there was impossible."

"You're just jealous." Shane said while he grapped his arms around my waist.

"And I'll take it little Miss Tomato here is the _un_lucky girl." John joked, receiving a light punch from Shane in the shoulder.

"She is. The master mind behind the song we are about to record."

"Hi, Mitchie, is very nice to meet you. Your song is brilliant." He shook my hand.

"Thanks, that's really sweet."

"And very true." I was surprised to hear Nate say.

"Yup." And then surprised to hear Jason agree.

"Thanks..." I whispered.

"Okay guys, let's get to work." John said, clapping his hands together.

"Great!" Jason said taking his guitar out.

"Let's go guys." Nate said in his I'm-working-I'm-very-concentrated tone.

I felt Shane's fingers intertwine with mine. "Inhale and exhale. You are an amazing singer. Think is just the two of us singing, like in Camp Rock."

We did the song a couple of times, trying with different notes and tones, different guitar solos, until we had the result we were looking for. I think. I didn't even know what we were looking for, but I was really happy with the result, and everyone else seemed to like it, too. We were taking a little break now, and we were working in a new song.

"Okay so, 'One in the same, never to change...?" Nate seemed to really be liking this song, though most of the lyrics we had up until now were written by Shane and me.

"Our love is beautiful." Shane said smiling at me.

"We have it all." I answered with the same over-the-moon smile.

"Mmm..'Our love was beautiful, we had it all...something with fall?" Like I said, Nate was really into the song.

"Destined to fall." Jason said, without paying attention.

"Thanks! That's great!"

"What? I meant that that little bird over there was destined to fall if it kept flying in that direction."

Nate hit his front with his hand and Shane groaned and buried his head in my shoulder. I just laughed. Jason was just so pretty.

"I don't understand why we are doing a breakup song. They're just so sad." I said frowning.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll never be needing one." Shane said before leaning in to kiss me.

"Oh, c'mon guys! I've just arrived here and I already have to see you two making out?" A girl's voice interrupted-not happy about the interrupting part- our kissing.

"Peggy!" Jason jumped off his seat and went to hug her. The hug was pretty tight for someone who have never had a real conversation.

"Hey, Jase! It's been like two days since I last saw you guys and I was already missing you to death!" Okay, we've talked about this, no jealousy without having a good reason.

"Well, we told you you could stay longer at our house but you insisted on going away. Not our fault." Nate said also getting up and hugging her. Would you call another girl staying at your boyfriend's home without you even knowing a good reason to be jealous?

"I had to. I had to be with my mom for at least a _little _while."

"When you said _a little_, we didn't thought it would be _that_ little. Or at least we hoped it wouldn't be." Shane _also_ got up from were he was sitting and went to greet her.

"Oh, like you didn't miss me, Shane."

"Yeah, I know, I'm glad your back." He said, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Now, was it just me, or was this getting a little bit over the top?

* * *

**A/N.: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you had an amazing time with your friends and family. My best wishes! I promess I'll update before New Year. Now if you could be really nice and give me some reviews as a Christmas present I would love that! See you soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Like in the first chapter I do not own the characters. But I do know the Jonas Brothers now :D**

* * *

Of course it was not over the top…if we ignored the fact that Peggy had been seeing my boyfriend while I was stuck at home missing him, or that she had being staying at his home. Or better yet, the fact that Peggy has been doing this stuff, without my boyfriend telling me, even though we talked everyday.

Right now I need some kind of guide entitled: 'What to do when your going crazy with jealousy because one of your friends has grown pretty close to your boyfriend, and your boyfriend doesn't even care to mention it.' And if something like that doesn't exist, I'm writing one. Once I figure what to do.

"Hey Mitchie!" Peggy broke my thoughts, walking to me and extending her arms for a hug.

"Peggy! So nice to see you!" Nicer if you are away from Shane.

"I know, same here! Though I've been having a little too much Mitchie." She said, throwing a look at Shane "I swear the only thing Shane does is talk about you. He just stops to eat or sleep. And I bet he's thinking about you then, too."

"He also stops when he is on the phone." Jason added.

"Yeah, but he is on the phone with _Mitchie_." Nate said, rolling his eyes.

"You'll see one day, when you fall in love. And let me tell you, when that day comes, Mitchie and I will never stop bugging you." Shane said, smiling at me. I was about to go hug him when Peggy started again.

"I don't think Nate will ever be the way you are, Shane." She laughed before muttering under her breath. "I don't think anyone will."

"I should have never befriend you, Margaret, maybe that way you would still show some respect." Shane walked back to me and sat in the same spot he had been sitting on, this time pulling me into his lap.

"Oh, like you could resist my lovable self." What was Peggy doing? She never was like this.

"I don't find anything lovable other than the girl I have right here." He said, giving me a kiss on the corner of my ear. I smiled at the touch of his lips.

"Wow, you guys really are cheesy."

"So what?" I asked aggressively without thinking, and everyone, including Shane, turned to look at me in surprise. What was _I_ doing? I've never been this kind of girl.

"Nothing...it just...nothing...I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Peggy, Mitchie's just kidding." Shane said, still looking at me. And now he was stepping out for her?

"Yeah, kidding." I got up and started my way back to the building. "I'll go see what John's up to."

No one said anything, and I quickened my step, tears were already staining my face.

"Sierra?" I said into my phone when I locked myself up in a bathroom.

"Mitchie? Hey why haven't you called me...Mithcie what's wrong?" That's what I loved about Sierra, I had been so busy and excited I had forgotten to talk to her, and yet she was always there for me. "Mitchie, c'mon, talk to me." She insisted when I kept crying.

"Uggh, I'm feeling so...ughh!"

"Where are you?"

"Locked up in a bathroom of a studio, in Los Angeles."

"What? What are you doing in L.A.?"

"My...my boyfriend and I were..."

"Your boyfriend!?"

"I know...I'm sorry I haven't told you anything..."

"You'll apologize later. So your boyfriend and you were in a studio...Who's your boyfriend?"

"Shane...Gray."

"Shane Gray! _The_ Shane Gray?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, Mitchie, that's really something."

"I know, but that's beside the point right now."

"Okay, so you and Shane Gray were in a studio..."

"Because 'This is Me' is going to be in Connect 3's next album and then..."

"'This is Me' is gonna what!?"

"Sierra! Please, focus!"

"Yeah, right, sorry. But that's great! What has you crying then?"

"This friend of mine suddenly arrives here and I find out she had been staying at Shane's place, and they were all friendly to each other out there and...and..." I was crying again.

"Mitchie, breathe, breathe...what happened next?"

"I don't know! She was all like, I don't know! Just making fun of me and Shane! And then I almost yelled at her, maybe I was a little to intense there, but the point is Shane defended her!"

"And what did you do?"

"I came in here to call you."

"So, you're in a bathroom, crying, while your boyfriend is out there with that friendly friend of yours?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Get out of there, girl!"

"And do what? Yell at her once more?"

"No! Go out there, and be you, flirt with Nate and Jason a little, give them my number maybe..." She was trying to make me laugh, and it worked.

"Okay, okay, I will...except for the last thing."

"That's more like my friend. Go out there, show Shane his got a great girlfriend who doesn't get jealous-even though it's not true- and show your friend you got a boyfriend who only has eyes for you. And give Nate and Jason my number."

"I won't! Thanks Sierra, I love you!"

"I love you too! Bye! Good luck!"

"Thanks, bye!"

I was in my way back to Shane when my name was called behind my back. I turned aroun to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Peggy."

"Hey Mitchie, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go look for Shane. You know where he is?"

"I guess he's with John. He went after you like twenty seconds after you went inside."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Where were you?"

"Uhh..."

"Mitchie!" My life saver called, running towards me.

"I better go look for Jason and Nate." Peggy walked away to give Shane and me some privacy.

"Hey Mitchie, what happened out there? Is something wrong?" He asked while he took my hands in his.

"No, it's just...why didn't you tell me Peggy was staying at your house?" I couldn't keep the tone of accusation out of my voice.

"Oh, I guess I thought it wouldn't be a big deal."

"But why didn't you mention it? We talked for hours everyday, how come it never came up?"

"I don't know. I just forget everything when I'm talking to you. I'm sorry." What would my 'What to do when your going crazy with jealousy because one of your friends has grown pretty close to your boyfriend, and your boyfriend doesn't even care to mention it.' tell me to do? Tell him he was wrong and get mad? Say it's okay and still get mad? Or say it's okay and mean it? "Next time I'll tell you before she even arrives. I promise." He was stroking my cheek now, and I would have gone for option one if he hadn't had that look of concern is his eyes, which I knew was completely real.

"You have to tell me stuff like this, Shane. Imagine I saw that in a magazine instead of hearing it from you or Peggy. What dou you think they'd make me think?"

"I know I was wrong, I'm sorry." So I guess I was going for option three.

"It's okay, just tell me next time, please." An a bit of option two. I just couldn't help it.

"I swear I will." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He bent down and kissed me. "C'mon, let's get back to work."

"Oh my god, you are staying away from Nate from now on, you're starting to sound like him." Shane said seriously as he put his arm around my waist and walked me back to where everyone was.

"Well someone has to be the mature one here."

"The mature one, sure, not the Nate-y one."

"Who's being Nate-y?" Nate asked as we opened the door.

"Mitchie." Nate just smiled and held his hand up for a high five.

"Now we just have to work on getting Shane a little bit Nate-y." He said viciously after we high fived, and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Over my dead body!" Shane glared at Nate. "Now give me my girlfriend back before you infect her even more." He reached for me and started giving me small kisses all over my face.

"Shane!" I said giggling. "What are you doing?"

"Disinfecting you." He said laughing too.

"Oh, my turn to disinfect." Nate said, puckering his lips and extending his arms to me.

"Don't you even think about it." And then he suddenly swung me in his arms bridal-style and carried me into the recording cabin. "All mine." He said into the microphone when he had locked the door.

* * *

**A/N.: Happy New Year! Best wishes as always to you and your family and friends. Tell me what you think please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

* * *

"Done!" Peggy said proudly when she was all finished with my make up. "You like it?"

"It's really good, Peggy, thanks." I answered as I saw my reflection in the mirror. It did look nice. "But I think I rather stay here and hang out with Shane."

"No, Mitchie! It's Girl's Night Out, remember? Besides, Shane said it was okay, that you should go out and have fun, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess he did." Which was weird, since this was my last night in L.A., and after that I wouldn't be seeing Shane until I don't know when. "But I don't think I'm okay with it! Maybe I should just ask him if he wants to go out or something..."

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't wanna hear anymore but's. Change your clothes and meet me downstairs. And don't give me that look, Mitch. You'll have fun! Trust me."

I unwillingly changed into my baby doll dress, which, for some reason, we _had_ to go buy this morning. Though I gotta say I liked the dress very much, it was strapless, dark blue, and it had black sequins sewed in the hems. Really pretty, really me, I just didn't know how excited I was about this Girl's Night Out. It wasn't about Peggy, because after I overcame yesterday's jealousy attack we really got along and I had a lot of fun with her, it was more about spending my last hours here with her rather than with Shane.

"Okay, I'm ready." I announced when I reached the bottom stair.

"Oh, honey, you look great!" My mom said, putting her hands over her heart and looking very nostalgic. "My baby is all grown up, with her high heels and everything!"

"You look very nice, Mitchie." Nate complimented me while laughing a little at my mom.

"Uh, Shane's gonna love you!" Jason said happily. I couldn't completely understand Jason's comment, so I figured, that's just Jason, right?

"Shane isn't back yet?" I asked, sounding a little dissapointed.

"Nope."

"Oh, I was hoping to see him before going out."

"But you will see him later!" Jason said, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, I know, but until I come back." Jason was about to say something when Nate spoke.

"Um...Jase, let's go play Wii, okay?" He grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh, yes! Can we play our new Guitar Hero!?" He begged, bouncing slightly.

"Sure, Jase, let's go." He turned to look at us for a moment. "Have fun, girls. And call me when you're done, Peggy."

"Will do." Peggy turned to look at me with a big grin plastered on her face. "Let's go!"

"Bye, mom, see you later!" I laughed as she dragged me out the house.

"Bye sweetie! Enjoy your night!"

* * *

"We are here, ladies." Our borrowed driver said. I looked at the window to see our destination.

"House of Blues? Cool!" I've dreamed about coming to this place.

"I know, it's awesome!" Peggy's door was opened by Connect 3's driver. "C'mon!" She pulled me out of the car, and I turned to find the hall leading to the entrance full of roses.

"Peggy...what's this?" Girl's Night Out with roses and an empty club? "Peggy?" I turned, searching for her.

"Bye, Mitch!" She screamed out the window, the car already at the corner.

"Peggy!" What on _Earth_ was going on?

"Welcome to our first official date." A voice whispered softly in my ear. I would have died from fear, but this voice wasn't any voice. This voice I knew better than my own.

His arms went around my waist and his lips touched my shoulder briefly. I let myself relax back into his chest, a smile growing wide in my face.

"You did this?" I asked in awe.

"Of course!" Shane said, turning me in his arms so I faced him. "It's the only reason I stayed almost half a day apart from you."

"And I was thinking you simply had more important things to do." I said, placing my lips lightly over his.

"Nothing is more important for me than you, Mitch."

"Then you might understand the way I feel about you." I looked back into the building. "I can't believe you did this."

"You wanna go inside?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, yes!" If the outside looked like this, I could only imagine how the inside was going to look. I took his hand and headed for the entrance.

I was almost at the door when I felt him stop short on his tracks and drop my hand, looking shocked.

"Shane?"

"Mitchie...you look..._stunning_." He said the last word in a sigh, making my face heat up instantly. He walked back to me slowly, still scanning me with his eyes. He stopped when we were just inches away form each other, and bent his head down to kiss my ear- a common spot lately- but this time he didn't remove his lips. Instead he dragged them softly until they reached the base of my throat, and then moved them up to kiss my chin. I felt butterflies fluttering uncontrollably in my stomach. With my eyes closed the whole time, I slid my arms to his neck and moved my head down, looking for his lips. Soon enough our lips locked, and it felt as if they were going to stay like that forever, neither of us being able to pull away.

After a while Shane smiled into the kiss, and moved his lips to my cheek. "We should go inside." He said in a low voice.

I didn't know if my eyes were oppened or closed as he pulled me with him, still too dazed from the kiss. I was just thinking I should consider dressing up more often, if it was going to get me such amazing kisses.

"You like it!?" Shane asked anxiously. That's when I finally really looked.

It was amazing. The second floor had tons of candles and roses in the edges; the first floor was almost entirely cleared, except for a small table located in the middle, and the stage which only had a microphone stand in the front. Music was playing softly in the background. It was simple, but it was romantic, and perfect.

"Wow." I walked to the stage, suddenly picturing myself on it, singing. It may look like a whatever, the House of Blues, but to me, a recognition-looking-singer, it seemed like the biggest of dreams.

"You wanna know something?" Shane said, going up the stage stairs and taking me with him.

"Sure." He let go of my hand and walked to the microphone, he looked like he was thinking of something else.

"I took you here tonight because I wanted our first date to be in a meaningful place." I thought he was going to continue, but he still looked like he was at some other place.

"And this is a meaningful place to you?"

"A _very _meaningful place to me." He looked back at me and smiled warmly. "Connect 3 had it's first concert here...and...this is the place where _you_ will have your first concert." He handed me the microphone.

"Then it will be a very special place for me too." I said as I grabbed the microphone. "Would you like to have the honor of witnessing my first concert after or before dinner?"

Shane laughed and shook his head.

"Well, of course you are performing for me tonight. But I didn't mean that. Mitchie, you are performing in the concert we are having here the day our new CD launches."

"Me...doing...what?"

"Performing...for some hundreds of persons...in 6 weeks." He had to be kidding. He was kidding. The smile on his face told me that.

"Tell me you are kidding."

"Mitchie! I'm telling you, it's true!"

"Shane, look, I know you love me,..."

"Mitchie."

"...but you can't involve me..."

"Mitchie."

"...in everything you do just because..."

"Mitchie!" He walked to one of the stage wings and brought a stool back. "Sit."

"Shane..."

"Oh my god." He took me in his arms like he had done yesterday, and placed me in the stool. "Why are you such a stubborn little girl?" He questioned, smiling despite of his annoyance.

"Why are you such an impatient little boy?" I retorted, raising my eyebrows playfully. He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. "See? You already forgot about your little joke."

"It. Is. Not. A. Joke."

"Uh-huh, Shane, uh-huh."

"I wasn't even the one who suggested it! Or even the one it was suggested to! John and Nate were talking and planning this concert, and they were looking for a special guest, so John asked Nate what he thought about inviting you. And Nate thought it was a great idea. It was set before I even found out."

"So, you are serious?"

"Totally."

"Oh my gosh." I got up from my stool, ignoring Shane's hands and covering my mouth with my hands. I felt my eyes watering. "Oh my gosh."

"Babe?" I looked at him and he saw the tear that had managed to fall. "Oh, Mitch."

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest when he was hugging me.

"You have nothing to thank me for."

"Sir, the food is all set." A man I had no idea was here said. I didn't even notice when he placed the food on our table.

"Oh, yeah, thanks, Michael." Shane bowed to me in such a ridicule manner. "Shall we, madame?" So ridicule I decided to play along.

"Indeed, we shall." I took Shane's extended hand in one of mine and held the tip of my dress with the other in a princessy way.

"Your table, my love." He kissed the top of my hand and took the chair out for me.

"Thank you, darling. But it's the only table there is." I grinned.

"Way to run the little play, Mitch." He complained while grinning, too.

We laughed and talked for a long time; I found out our food was cooked by my own mom when I complimented it, and he told me how she had been dying with excitement about tonight, and how she had confessed to Shane it took all of her willpower not to ruin the surprise. I laughed a lot at that. That was so like my mom.

"So, Mitchie, you can tell your father I will be pleased to meet him anytime he wants." I froze with my glass in midair.

"What?"

"Your mom told me."

"What!?" I repeated.

"Oh, Mitchie, it's okay. Really, I don't mind. I was actually asking your mother when I could meet him when she told me."

"Really? You wanted to meet my dad?"

"Sure. I mean, it's the right thing to do, introduce yourself to your girlfriend's father. I don't know if you've noticed, Mitchie, but I'm trying to make everything right with you." Was my boyfriend perfect or what?

"Yeah, I've noticed." I looked around at everything, admiring how much he had done. "And your doing an awesome job, Shane. I'll tell him you wanna meet him and then I'll let you know the date."

"Great. Oh, I love this song! C'mon!" He took my hand and we danced around for a while. After that I led him to the stool he had made me sit on and sat him there.

"Thank you for being here tonight, my amazing crowd." I said into the microphone, trying hard not to crack up with laughter. "This song goes for my absolutely adorable boyfriend, Shane. You help me see who to be, baby." I was acting overly cheesy, and it had Shane laughing on the floor. I sang 'Who will I be?' to him and later he joined me in 'This is Me'

We were lying on the stage floor-I don't know when we decided to just lay there- when a yawn escaped my mouth.

"I say we call it a night." Shane sighed, carresing my cheek.

"No! Let's stay here a little longer! It's been such a perfect date."

"It really has been the perfect first date, but you're exhausted, baby."

"I'm so not..." Yawn. "...exhausted."

"Let's go home." I liked how that sounded: home. As if it was our home. Of both of us.

"Okay. Let's go home." I said smiling.

* * *

"How was your date!?" Someone was asking.

"Oh...it was perfect. We had a blast." Shane answered to the someone. I was moving awkwardly, as if floating. In a really weird way.

"I'm glad. She looks happy."

"That's what I told Nate downstairs! He said she just looked asleep."Oh, asleep. That explained the floating. Which I just notices was actually carrying. "I swear I'm getting him a heart for his birthday." The someone laughed quietly while I was laid in something soft, Shane's arms were slipping away.

Shane away form me was not a very welcomed idea. I groaned. His arms stopped where they were.

"Shh, baby, sleep." I clutched his shirt when I realized he was trying to slip away again. "Mitchie." He laughed soflty. "You have to let me go now."

I groaned again and managed to say a few words. "Don go..Shn." Or what I thought were words.

"Mitch," He started again, resting his forehead against mine. He was interrupted.

"You know what, Shane, maybe you should stay. She won't let you go anytime soon. And if you manage to go away she will be a little scary monster in the morning." Someone was my mom, no doubt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. There's no reason why you shouldn't, right?" Of course not!

"Of course not, Ms. Torres, you should know there's no reason to not trust me."

"I know that, Shane. I will leave now before this little person gets more annoyed. Goodnight." Oh she knew me so well, I was about to groan once more.

"Goodnight." He laid me once more on the bed, and this time I let go, knowing he would stay. I felt the covers being pulled out beneath me and then Shane laying next to me."You hear that, Mitch, I'm staying over."

"Mm-hm."

"You are awake, aren't ya?" He asked, poking my nose.

"Kinda."

"Well, I'm glad you did that, cause to tell you the truth, I didn't wanna go either." I could only smile in response.

I fell asleep after that, but not before feeling Shane's arms go around me and a light kiss being placed on my cheek.

* * *

**A/N.: There goes Chapter 10 :D I hope you liked it. It is a little bit longer than I expected it to be but I think it's alright the way it is. Fluffy-fluffy. I just love to write fluff. **

**Have a good weekend guys :)**

**REVIEW! **

**p.s. I changed the summary...I don't lik it thatmuch but it is better than the other one..."Now that Camp Rock is over, will Mitchie's and Shane's feelings be enough to keep them together? Will what they feel for each other be enough to overcome the obstacles of time and distance? Smitchie." Cheesy. But I'm very cheesy n_n**


	11. Chapter 11

"Could you take that up to Shane, please?" Nate looked up from his cereal to point at a big envelope.

"Sure." I placed the envelope in the tray next to the rest of the stuff: his beloved chocolate chip pancakes, a huge bottle of syrup, freanch toast, and two glasses of chocolate milk.

"You need any help with that?" He asked, watching me stumble a little when I picked the tray up.

"Noup." I pushed the kitchen door with my back and smiled at Nate. "Thanks anyway."

After almost spillling all the milk in the stairway I got to the room I was staying in. The door was closed. That was a bit of a problem.

"Nate?" I asked not to loudly from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind." He came to my rescue, laughing a little, and opened the door. "You should stick to the french toast." He said, eyeing the food. "He is not gonna let you have any pancakes."

"I know." I sighed fakely as I stepped into the room. "That's why the toast is here." Nate chuckled lightly before closing the door.

Shane was still sleeping in the bed. I giggled at how funny he looked; he was somehow using all the space of the big mattress, the covers were practically on the floor, his shirt was torn, leaving half his abdomen bare-which was something distracting, rather than funny. I focused on something that wouldn't make me drool, and laughed again when I saw that _he_ was drooling.

I walked closer to the bed and a light snore escaped his mouth, waking him up. He rolled to his side and scrubbed his eyes.

"You're too cute." I laughed, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"I get that very often." Shane mumbled against the pillow. "Do I smell pancakes!?" He asked excitedly, sitting up quickly.

"Not just pancakes." I answered sitting on the edge of the bed with the tray in my hands. "_Chocolate chip_ pancakes." Shane took the tray from my hands smiling and I climbed farther into the bed, crossing my legs carefully (I was still wearing my dress). I watched him eat his pancakes happily, occasionally drinking some milk.

"Man, I love you." He said mouth-full.

"Are you saying that to me or to the pancakes?" He could really be saying it to the pancakes.

"Both." He looked up at me and winked, I rolled my eyes. "How did you sleep, babe?" He asked, putting the now clean plate down and extending his arms to me. I crawled into them.

"Comfy." I said, snuggling into his chest. "How about you?"

"I barely slept."

"What? Why? You weren't comfy? You should have told me...or just go..."

"You looked too beautiful. I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes." Was it really necessary to say things like this and leave me speechless? Yes. If falling further in love with him was a necessity. Which I don't really consider a necessity, but just something I can't avoid. "Thanks for the pancakes Mitch." He said into my hair. I thought I heard something strange in his voice.

"You are not thinking about the pancakes."

"Yes I am."

"Shane."

"They were really good...yummy..."

"Shane."

"Ughh." He laid back against the pillow and closed his eyes. "Can we just make this three days happen again? Or maybe just last night." I was really hoping we wouldn't get on the goodbye-again subject.

"Thank you so much for our date last night, Shane." I kneeled next to his head and started stroking his hair. "It was seriously the best first date a girl's ever had."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it."

"I really did. By the way, your hair is very messy right now." His hand flew up to his hair and it found mine. "Not that I mind." He squeezed my hand shortly and then moved his head up to my knees.

"Yours is pretty." He reached for the tips of my hair. "Have I ever told you I love it?"

"Don't know. Have I ever told you I love yours?"

"Yeah. But you're not the only one who does, so..."

"Jerk!" I said, standing up and leaving Shane laughing in the bed.

"You did not just walk away form Shane Gray." He said, his eyebrows raised and his index finger accusing me.

"Oh, I think I did." I retorted with my hands placed firmly on my hips.

He gasped and shook his head.

Then he tackled me.

Literally.

Before I knew it I fell into the covers that were on the floor with Shane tickling my sides.

"Take it back!" He laughed.

"Never!"

"Take it back, Mitchie, or I swear I'll make you laugh 'til you pee."

"Shane! Gross!" Though I gotta admit we weren't that far from that happening.

"Just take it back, baby."

"No!" I managed to slip away from his hands for a second, but then he catched me by the ankle and dragged me back. "Please...oh!...please!" I begged among hysterical laughs, "Please stop! Ok!"

He stopped tickling my feet for a while, without releasing them. "Okay, you'll take it back?"

"Yeah, I take it back." I yanked my feet, thinking he would finally let me go, but he only gripped it harder.

"Sorry! Too late."

"You are a jerk!" I acussed when he strated tickling my sides again.

"A jerk you love." He said, finally stopping, and suddenly I was very aware he was on top of me, his face just an inch away. I nodded stuppidly, mesmerized by his honey eyes. He dropped his head to close the distance from our lips, my hands knotted in his hair, his hands clutched my waist. I felt the tip of his tongue touch my lower lip, and then there was a knock on the door. Shane sighed angrily and rested his forehead against mine. We were both breathing heavily, but the knock came again.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound even.

"It's me, Peggy. Your mom said you had a hair straightener? Mine broke." Was she kidding me? She interrupted that amazing kiss for a _hair straightener? _"I do have one, Peggy, but it's in my Mom's room."

"Oh, sorry to bother then. I'll go look for it."

"You do that." I said, glaring at the closed door.

"Hair straightener...I'll give you a straightener..." Shane muttered as he got up and went for the tray. "...next time ruin my moment for a _Kleenex,_ if you like..." He was still frustrated when he placed the food on the floor and sat next to me. "What's that?" He snapped, indicating the envelope.

"Nate asked me to bring to you." I answered, giving a french toast a bite. Shane picked the envelope and searched for the sender on the back of it.

"Oh." He started to tear open the envelope and then seemed to remember something. "Ooooooh. You open it." He smiled devilishly at me.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Open it."

As soon as I oppened the envelope my eyes were drawn to Shane's face in the cover of Pop Infromer magazine, next to Nate's and Jason's.

"Is it the new edition?" He nodded. "Oh, cool! It says: '_The Boys Spill! Nate: 'She brings the best out of him'... Jason: 'We are so happy for him!'..._' Shane...what are they talking about?"

"You can't tell me I didn't tell you!"

"Oh my god! Shane!" If this was what I was thinking it was..."'_Shane: 'I found my girl_.'! Shane!!"

"In my defense I didn't actually say 'I found my girl', Maggie asked if I was dating the girl from the camp and I..."

"'_Sorry, ladies, but it seems that Shane Gray is oficially off the market. The hottie declares in his latest interview that he has found the perfect match for him this past summer at Camp Rock, and his bandmates couldn't agree more with him. 'She's been a great influence over him, and we really believe she brings the best out of him. We don't think there's any other girl out there better for Shane_.' _Nate says. Mitchie,_'-you said my name!? If I'm kidnapped one of this days, Gray, be sure to tell my mom you are the one to blame. '_Mitchie, Shane's new gf, will have to look out for all of us jealous fans!'_" The heat on my face couldn't be worse. It almost hurt.

I threw one of the covers on top of me to hide my face. "Mitchie, c'mon!" He lifted the cover a little and got beneath it, too. "Thank you for being so blushy."

"Oh, leave me alone."

"Mitchie?" My mom called form the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I said, ignoring Shane and standing up to start cleaning all the mess we've made.

"Are your bags all set?" Damn.

"I'm working on it. How much time?"

"The plane leaves at five, which means we have to be there at three or so." Damn.

"Okay." Shane rose with the cover still on top of him, his head cocked to the side.

"You're leaving me in three hours?"

"What are you talking about?" Oh. The clock did read 12:05. "Well, it's not like I'm leaving _you, _I'm just going home." He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"It's just so frustrating! I've had ONE real date with my girlfriend! It's not fair! I mean..." He ran a hand through his hair. "...I mean...I love you so much more than other jerks who get to see their girlfriends every day."

"And I love you so much more than the girls that go out with the jerks who get to see their girlfriends everyday, but that's exactly why we do, because there's no chance those jerks and girls could get through what we are going to get through."

And with that and another million I love you's my three short ours passed, and before I knew it -or before I was ready for it- I was at the airport, saying goodbye again.

"Take care of him, okay?" I said quietly to Nate, giving him a hug.

"No problem. You take care too."

"Jason! I'm gonna miss you." He hugged me so hard I was forced to stand on the tip of my toes.

"What job am I getting?" Jason whispered sounding very excited.

"You are the one who will smooth things over when Person 1 gets bossy and Person 2 gets jerky."

"Nate-bossy, Shane-jerky, Jason-smooth. Got it." He winked at me and went to stand next to Nate.

"I'll see you at the reunion, Mitch." Peggy step forward to say goodbye.

"Sure thing, Peggy. Call me when you're done with your song."

"Yeah, we'll keep in touch." I watched as Peggy walked away to say goodbye to my mom, and then saw Jason and my mom almost break into tears while saying goodbye.

"And you're sure you gotta leave?" He said grapping his arms from behind me and covering my ear with kisses.

"I'm pretty sure my dad would be furious if I didn't."

"And we don't want that?"

"We really don't." I turned around. "I'd like to have you in good terms the day you meet. Which will hopefully be in about a week or two."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." He hugged me tightly. "Call me when you land." I just nodded and kissed his cheek several times.

"Your glasses and hat make it hard for me to kiss you properly."

"I know. But I thought this was better than another fan chase."

"Maybe. But I did enjoy that chase." I said laughing at the memory.

"Tell me about it." He laughed too.

"Not so funny for the waiting, worried-sick mom." My mom said with a reproachful look.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Mrs. ..." Shane started to apologize again.

"Oh, stop it. I'm just messing with you." She said, waving an airy hand. "Anyways, we gotta get going now. Thank you for everything, Shane. You were really sweet to us these three days." She hugged him tightly, and I saw Shane blush a little. Whether at my mom's affection, or lack of air, I didn't know. "Thank you for making my daughter so happy." She added in what she thought was a whisper.

Shane smiled widely at that and 'whispered' back. "That really is what I live for." He kissed her cheek lightly, giving my mom her chance to blush.

"All right, you two." I said, pushing my mom aside.

"Aw, look at her Shane, getting all jealous at our closeness." She laughed, half-hugging Shane.

"Isn't she sweet, Mrs. Torres?" Shane played along.

"Yeah, yeah. Closeness. Now if you'll excuse us." I took Shane's arm and pushed him away with me. "I gotta show you some real closeness." Before he could take one more breath I got on my tiptoes and kissed him as if no one was watching. He was taken aback for a while, but then responded to the kiss, grapping his arms around my waist and lifting me, so my tiptoes were no longer touching the ground. As if his lips weren't enough to make me feel like flying.

"Listen," Shane started, placing me back on my feet. I pressed my lips to his once more.

"Don't." I hugged him close to me. "It's harder if you say beautiful things. So, let's just go, okay?" He nodded and I knew he understood exactly what I meant.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more. I'll call you when I land." He kissed me once more and I catched up with my mom at the gate. I turned around to wave goodbye, focusing in nothing but Shane's eyes. Trying to keep my promess to myself and not cry, I walked away towards my mom.

I felt sadness washing over me until I heard him call me back.

"Mitchie! Wait!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own my big attraction to write fanfics about this story.**

* * *

His lips brushed against my ear as he whispered. "Just for the record, what Peggy said the other day, is completely true. I do talk about you all the time. I do think about you all the time. No matter where you are, Mitch, you're always in me."

He didn't let me reply. He kissed my cheek and pushed me back to my mom.

"He really loves you." She whispered while she grabbed my hand and lead the way.

A few hours later and my mom was arguing with one of the airport's worker.

"Could you describe your bag again, Ma'am?" The poor guy said tiredly.

"Red. Purple zippers. Like this small." My mom answered as tiredly, and drew a rectangle with desperate hands.

"_Sorry, babe, Nate says it's not in the car_." Shane answered in the phone.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to sit here like the patient little girl that I am and wait for the bag to be found. Or for Dad to save me. Whatever comes first."

"_You don't seem to be so patient._"

"In no position to give lectures about patience."

"_Good point_."

"Never mind!" My mom said to the confused worker and dragged me away.

"But, Mom, your ..."

"I just remembered I never took it to L.A." She giggled.

"Nice, mom." I laughed, before saying into the phone. "She..."

"_Left it at your home? Yeah, it was my first guess but I decided against it._" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Are you trying to say you know my mother better than myself?"

"_Maybe. You know, with our closeness and all_."

"You and your closeness! I swear you are gonna make me..."

"Mitchieeeeeeee!!" Someone squealed from behind me. I turned to look at my best friend's wild, curly hair framing her happy face. A smile of my own quickly formed to match hers.

"Oh my gosh!!" I nearly screamed as I ran to her. We hugged and jumped like the teens we were for a while, gaining giggles and looks from the passerbys.

The moment we broke apart she smacked my arm playfully. "Where the heck have you been!?"

"I'm sorry!"

"You are sorry! For the love of God! You're dating Sha..." The rest of her words were drowned by my hand pressed to her mouth.

"Sierra! Shut it!"

"Oh, Mitchie, c'mon. I mean, two days later and Pop Informer mag would have told me instead of you!"

"Sorry! It was just all so crazy."

"Figures, really." She said shaking her head and locking her arm with mine, as she started to walk to the exit. "Dating Shane Gray!" She added in an excited whisper.

"Yeah, Shane...Oh! Shane!" I patted my jeans's pockets frantically.

"What are you looking for?"

"My cell!"

"It's in your hand, Mitch."

"Oh, right. Right!" I said, pressing the phone to the side of my face. "I'm sorry honey!"

_"Oh yeah. You just leave me here, that's cool_._"_ Shane snapped.

"Shane." I said in a reproachful tone. "Chill."

_"Mit_.._."_ He paused and took a breath. _"Yeah okay, sorry. I just don't like sharing. Especially you." _

"You know I'm not shared."

_"Are you saying you're just mine?"_

"Do you have to ask?" He waited a while before answering.

_"Well, okay, yeah. By the way, did you just call me honey?"_ So, making me blush was a hobby of his, surely.

"Could be."

_"It felt nice, babe."_ I looked down at my feet, waiting for the butterflies in my stomach to calm. _"Anyway, I'm guessing you have to go say hi to your dad and catch up with Sierra-Sierra right?- so I'll leave you for now."_

"Yeah, Sierra. I'll call you before I go to bed."

_"Okay. I love you and already miss you. Bye, Mitch."_

"Bye, _honey_." I heard him chuckle lightly before ending the call. I sighed happily and turned back to Sierra.

"Oh god. You're not just dating Shane Gray." Sierra said with a gasp. "You love him."

I giggled and buried my head in her arm.

"What's so funny girls?" One of my favorite persons in the world asked.

"Dad!" I greeted him as I slung my arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie." He kissed my cheek. "But seriously, what were you talking about?"

"Stuff." Sierra and I muttered in unison. My dad gave us a skeptical look.

"Any chance you were laughing about this?" He asked holding up a copy of some newspaper.

"Why would we be laughing about that? 'Kelly Clarkson's new album leaked' 'Zac Efron to perform at the Academys' 'Shane gets...'" The paper was snapped from my dad's hands.

"Shane gets fan chased! Oh my gosh! Mitch, is that you!?" I seized the paper out of Sierra's hand and quickly looked inside the article. With my heart pounding heavily I saw-to my great relief- that there were only some pictures of the crowd running behind two barely visible figures. So nothing to embarassing for my dad, Sierra, or anyone else to see (Like what, you ask? Like the way I kissed him when I first saw him. I doubt it would make a good first impression with my father.)

"Of course it's her!"

"Oh, Mitchie he is making you famous!"

"Yeah, with that and _this_." Dad said, now holding up a copy of Pop Informer Magazine.

"I've already read that! You notice how he talks so good about her singing, Mr. Torres?"

"Oh, Sierra, and you should listen how he talks and talks about her talent in person." My mom joined in.

"That's so sweet! He is making you such a clear path, Mitch, what with recording 'This is Me' with you, it's the kind of time fans have no option but to like you!" Yeah, she said that as if it was a good thing.

This weird feeling was creeping up on me, they were all making it sound like Shane was the one making me talented, like if I had a place in music it would be only for him.

After a while of the same talking we went back home and resumed the chat when Hot Tunes mencioned the fan chase, too.

And after dinner, after putting away my clothes, before going to bed, I didn't call Shane.

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry for the wait, but what's following this little incident is halfway written so I will have it up soon. **

**Comments would be lovely!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

"Mitchie are you asleep?"

"Are you getting my texts?"

"Is everything okay babe?"

"Mitch?"

A pang of guiltness hit me while I read the text messages Shane had sent over the night. And the 20 missed calls; which I had received from 9:43 pm to 3:14 am. And the three calls to my house, which I had skipped by pretending I was asleep.

He had done nothing wrong, he had only been trying to support me as much as he could.

But the thing is, that as fast as I assured myself that, a little voice inside my head told me he was doing it just because he wanted me close or something. Like he didn't really believe in me. But then I told myself I was being silly. And then the voice came again. And then I tought Shane would never be dishonest to me. Then the voice came once more. And the worst, thinking back at last week, when I had spent so many days with this same brain-battle, maybe not for the same reasons, but still, a battle.

And with all this, a scary thought ran through my head, and it made my eyes sting, and my body cringe. It made me want to spend all my time under my bed covers and skip thinking about anything.

Which was kind of what I was doing right now. It seemed to be working.

"Mitchie you've got visit!" My mom called from downstairs.

Maybe I could pretend to still be sleeping and make Sierra go away. I would call her later. But maybe I could tell her what I was feeling. But she wouldn't understand. Maybe I should call Caitlyn. Caitlyn seemed a good idea. But later, after my bed covers don't feel safe anymore.

I heard my door open quietly and then close again. I was thinking my acting was good until I felt someone sit at the edge of my bed.

"You've got a nice room." A voice that was definitely not Sierra said. "I like the posters."

Trying to continue with my acting I moved around in my bed, lightly kicking the unwanted guest.

"I know you're not asleep." After not receiving a response he let out a breath and stood up, and seconds later I could hear my keyboard being played in a soft tune. "What are you doing faking sleep at 5 p.m.?"

"It's 5 p.m!?" I nearly yelled while I sat up. I looked over at him and saw him nod, staying focused on the keys.

My breath caught as I took in his expression. He didn't look angry, nor annoyed. He looked sad.

"Shane..." I wanted to apologize, I wanted to say he had done nothing worng, but I couldn't find it in myself.

"Yes?"

"I..." As I looked for what to say the tune Shane was playing grew more upbeat. "You didn't need to come down here."

He snorted and played now with both hands, shaking his head along with the music.

"I just wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah, okay." He began tapping his foot, and the music grew even more upbeat.

"My head hurt...I didn't feel like getting up..." Shane didn't look up, and changed the keyboard to sound like a guitar. "I'm sorry, I know I should have called..." He began murmuring some familiar lyrics. "Shane..." The volume went two points up. "Look..." He clicked the volume again. "Shane." No response. "Shane _stop_!"

"You don't like it, do you?" He snapped, finally looking up.

I was slightly taken aback by his tone, and it took me a while to recover.

"Okay. I deserved that." I looked away from his glare, focusing in a happy Shane in one of my posters.

"Just tell me what's going on." He said in a low voice.

"I...it's...I was tired."

"I didn't fly all the way here to hear lies, Mitchie."

"Why did you fly here, then?" He almost knock the keyboard down as he stepped closer to me, his glare back.

"Why did I fly here? Are you kidding me?" My cheeks burned under his glower and I tried to glare back. "I was worried sick, Mitchie, that's why I came here. Your mother told me you had been up here since last night, and that you had seemed pretty quiet at dinner. And when I asked why had you been quiet, she said she didn't know, that they were just talking about me and how you were recording and stuff. And I thought maybe I had done something wrong."

"You didn't do anything."

"Then what is wrong!?"

"Nothing."

"Uggh! Don't say anything if you are just gonna lie!"

"Ummm...I don't know if you noticed, but that was kinda what I was doing until you came here!"

"Well, I'm sorry I actually care for you!"

"I care for you too! I was keeping my distance cause I wanted to avoid _this_!"

"Oh, really? That's just _so_ sweet. One day I'll try it out, you know, tell you I will call and don't, and then ignore you completely, oh, and then, maybe then I could lie a little to you, too!"

"That sounds perfect to me!" He turned his back to me, and I took the moment to wipe the corners of my eyes.

"I should have listened to Peggy." And that little name was all it took to start me off again.

"What did marvelous Peggy told you know?"

"She told me I shouldn't come..."

"How brilliant..."

"I told her that when you love someone, you do anything for them." He said in a low voice. And that made me more angry than our yelling, or his glares. It made me angry cause I was hurting him; without even thinking about it, we were fighting. Tears fell down my face now, and all I wanted to do was feel his gentle hands wipping them away.

"I love you too, and you know that."

"Why do I feel there's a 'but' to that?"

"I think...I think it is because you're thinking the same."

"That this is..."

"That this is too complicated, we're not...we're not..." My mind caught up with what I was saying, and the sob that escaped my mouth told me I knew what was going to happen next.

"We're not ready for this relationship."

Suddenly a heavy and hurtful silence filled my room, and I would have given anything to have him playing his little tune again.

He didn't went back to the keyboard, he didn't come back to me.

Shane just walked away.

* * *

**A.N.: Chapter 13. :) . **

**P.S. Have you seen the JB 3-D movie? It's awesome, really. If you haven't see it go see it. If you have seen it go see it again. **

**.........REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

Empty. That's the way I've been feeling lately.

My room feels empty. Turns out just starring at the now Connect 3-free walls for hours won't help you get used to it. My keyboard, gone to the basement for 3 weeks now, left a hole in the corner of my room. The boy who last played it, left a hole in my heart.

I don't let anyone see it, though. Mom asks me every morning how I'm doing, waiting, I'm sure, for the moment when I'll finally burst into tears.

But see, I don't find it fair for myself to mope around, when he has proven he doesn't need me at all. Hot Tunes talks about him daily; he's been doing charity events, surprise concerts, label parties, he goes sees his friends at their own concerts... Better than fine, his been.

Oh, and of course, everything he does includes his tag along, Peggy.

In fact Peggy was thought to be the girlfriend he had so adoringly talked about (Notice the had?) until this afternoon, when she was formally introduced in a press conference as the winner of Final Jam- and their new BFF. But I had payed attention, I saw Nate tense up when the subject was brought up, even Jason turned to look at him, and what did he do? He casually shrugged and dismissed the question with a 'sometimes things don't work out'

And what did I do? I, as casually, turned the television off and looked between my mom and Sierra, who were both starring at me with their hands extended, as if ready to catch me. But I've been doing fine. My life is fine. I'm still doing everything I had planned. I'll be performing for the first time 'professionaly' soon. (Yes. Nate had called like 2 weeks ago. I said no at first. John called a week later, he made me listen to my song. I said yes.) so everything_ is_ fine.

I don't need the helping hands...I'm not about to fall.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

"So where's your girlfriend, Shane? You'll introduce her soon?" Damn you, Jason. He had to pick _that_ reporter. Who had to ask _that_ question.

"Guys, you know we've never really liked to talk about our personal lifes." Nate answered quickly, directing to everyone in the press conference, and I could hear the fear and the precaussion in his voice. The same tone he used back in my Shane the Jerk days, when he wanted to keep me from snapping.

"But you were so open about it a couple of weeks ago?" The reporter insisted.

"Um, you know, sometimes things don't work out." Better keep the subject off the table... Self-defense, you know...having her image stuck in my mind was hard enough, being forced to talk about her...it made me...angry. Not at her, maybe; but I missed everything about her. I missed the way she talked, the way she laughed, the way she scolded me when I did something wrong, the way I felt around her...I missed her.

But people don't know that...I've been busy, doing good deeds. I don't need her to be myself, I'm not going back to being the guy no one could bear just because I lost her. I know Nate and Jason are very surprised, they had expected me to be rude and annoying again. That or go around crying and whining. But I've done none. Not a single tear. Not even one sentence that doesn't include a 'please', 'thank you', or 'you're welcome'.

No one will know how much I miss her...I'll make myself not miss her.

* * *

**A.N.: I know this chapter is like so, so, short. But it's kinda supposed to be like that -kinda- just let you guys know were Mitchie and Shane are standing, the way they've been struggling, how time's been dragging. I'm not thinking of it as a chapter chapter. Just like a train of thought. Okay I'm kind of babbling. And typing one-handed. Which is so totally stressing, but I did something to my left arm and I don't even remember when. Okay I'll stop writing now. Oh, also, thanks for the reviews last chapter :) **

**REVIEW :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own this story. (not) **

* * *

"NO! No means no, Michelle. N-o." I never get called Michelle. Whenever my full name comes up it means he's absolutely resolute on his statement. It means an absolute _no_.

"Dad, please. You have no idea of how important this is!" He wasn't keeping me from performing at Connect 3's new album launch party. There was no way.

"I don't care how important this is. I don't care if this will get your career going, I wouldn't care even if this made you queen of Earth."

"Steve..." My mom finally intervened. We have been sitting at the kitchen table for almost an hour now, _calmly_ discussing my permission to travel to L.A. in two days. And by 'sitting' I mean Mom sighing tiredly at the table, waiting for my father and I to finish our fight. Which will only happen when my dad comes to his senses and tells me I am allowed to go.

"No, Connie." He sighed and dropped himself to a chair, running a hand through his hair. "Tell me you don't see the sadness in her, tell me you see the missing spark in her eyes, tell me that _Shane_ boy has not affected her at all, and I'll take her to Los Angeles myself." The genuine concern and sadness in my dad got to me, and I was nearer to tears than I've been in the 6 weeks I've been on my own. At least that's what I tried to convince myself of. It had to be that...because the moment _he_ left my room I promised to everything in my life I would never, ever, shed a tear for him again.

"Dad...he...has nothing to do with this." I said slowly when I found my voice. "This is about myself, and no one else."

"Michelle." He stood up and walked to me. "Mitchie, I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"Then let me go." I said in a confident voice, holding his gaze.

The stress in the room seemed to break when my mom aproached us and took my dad's arm lightly.

"We've raised a strong girl, Steve." My dad closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when they reopened I knew I'd be seeing L.A. again.

"If he dares go near you..."

"Thank you, Daddy." I hugged him before he could finish that sentence, and headed to my room quickly.

Picking my cellphone from my vanity table I pressed the speed dial button, not wanting to wait any longer to let him know I was allowed to go.

"Oh my God," I started when I heard someone in the other side of the phone pick up. "You will not believe what I just went through: an hour of discussion. _A__n hour!_ I've never had such a hard time convincing my dad of something! And you'd think it be easier to get this permission, a permission that will probably change so much in my life. I mean, this is no game concert, I get how many important people will be at this thing. Imagine I catch the eye of one of them...Oh God, there was no way I was going to be kept from performing."

I heard nothing on the other side of the phone, except for a dragged breath.

"Hey, you there?"

"Nate left his cellphone here. I'll tell him you called." My phone slipped from my hand at the sound of his voice, and my knees threatened to make me fall. The chill that was sent to every part of my body froze me in place, and I wasn't able to pick the phone up. Something that didn't matter, because before the phone left my hand I heard a beep that indicated the call had been ended. He wanted me no more than I wanted him.

"Mitchie, are you okay in there?" My mom asked from the hallway. It took me a while to recover.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Okay, I'm gonna go to bed now, honey. Don't stay up late, okay? We have to go pick up Caitlyn at the airport tomorrow. And we've gotta find you just the right outfit for your big concert." She said the last sentence in a squeal. My mom's excitment never failed to cheer me up.

"Okay, Mom." I said half-laughing. "I'll just work a little with my songs and then I'll go to bed. I love you."

"I love you too." Her voice came distant now, telling me she was walking down to her bedroom.

I grinned happily as I remembered I'd get to see Caitlyn tomorrow, and I almost stepped in my cell when I rushed to the computer to e-mail her. I sighed and threw my cellphone to the bed, no need to get into my I'm-so-sad state right now.

_'Cait, ya' ready?? I seriously can't wait for tomorrow. Nerves are getting to me already, I need you like, ASAP. Oh, and about your last e-mail, no, I didn't know Tess was going to the party. But it figures, really. I mean, she is Tess Tyler. To be completely honest, I kinda miss her...don't kill me! But she turned out to be better than other people. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow! -Mitch.'_

When I sended my quick e-mail to Caitlyn, I went down to my guitar and started messing around with a tune that had been with me for the past month and a half. I knew what lyrics went with that tune, and at times it just felt right to play it."Why did you say...'I..._love_ you' if you knew it wouldn't...last?" I sang softly, as the memory of the song being played by him flooded my head. For a moment I could picture him looking into my eyes, his eyebrows cocked, 'Baby, I just can't hear what your saying...'

And as it always did when I sang this I got a full, livid flashback of when I had complained about the breakup song we were writing.

_"Don't worry, baby, we'll never be needing one."_ He had assured me with his beautiful smile.

I hugged my guitar close to me, and next thing I knew I was dreaming with a concert, the song, and two broken hearts.

* * *

"No purple." Caitlyn said when I emerged from the dressing room.

"But I like this!" I complained, pointing to the beaded straps of the blouse.

"No purple. You wore purple at Final Jam." She replied without even looking up, too busy scrambling through other clothes we have picked. We = Her + Mom + Sierra. Mitchie = 'Just try the clothes and shut up.'

"I should have come shopping before picking you up." I muttered moodly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you like. Now try this on." She said pushing me back into the little room. It took me a while to get the complicated blouse on, so when Caitlyn began to tap her foot impatiently I was just zipping my pants up.

"I love it when your nice and patient to me." I said as I passed her in my way to the mirror. I looked at my top. That was a total no. But the pants...they were kinda cool. "Huh."

"Oooh that's pretty nice, Caitlyn." Sierra suddenly appeared at Caitlyn's side, holding a whole new pile of clothes.

"It is, isn't it? I knew those pants were totally her type." I was completely shocked at how well Sierra and Caitlyn had been getting along. It's like I just introduced each other at the airport and they were instantly friends. At this moment it didn't seem a good thing to me, seeing how they united forces to make me try the most ridiculous clothes.

"Well, girls, I very much appreciate how you value my opinion." I said trying to shush them. "And I'm really liking the pants, too. I'm not sure about the top, though."

"But it looks great!"

"And it's not purple."

"Yeah." I said, already on my way to change. "It's also not me."

After paying for my pants and visting a hundred more different stores I found myself exhausted, irritated, and completely out of hope of finding something to wear.

"You should have bought that top. It was so cool." Sierra complained, sinking into a bench.

"This is really hard." Caitlyn added, sipping the remains of her Coke.

"Hey guys, where's my mom?" I suddenly remembered I haven't seen her since like five stores ago.

"Oh..."

"Maybe she fainted out of tiredness. I wouldn't blame her, I'm about to."

"Guys, seriously..."

"Oh, girls! Here you are." My not-at-all-empty-handed mom said. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"We didn't find anythind Mrs. Torres."

"We really tried!"I almost laughed at my two best friends' attitude, acting as if they had irrevocably failed their leader.

"Oh, girls, that's alright. I got the cutest things." Oh no. How was I supposed to tell my mom I didn't like the clothes she'd pick up.

"Oh goodie!"Sierra clapped her hands in excitment, while Caitlyn limited to snatch the bags out of my mom's hands and began searching through it.

"I didn't know what color to pick," My mom said, directing to me. "So I sticked to a classic."

"Oh my gosh." Both Sierra and Caitlyn gasped in unison. Was it that bad?

"Look at it, Mitch." Sierra said, handing the bag to me as if it was holly.

"What is it g..." I'll tell you what it was. It was absolutely perfect. "Oh my." It was gold. It was beaded with the same color, but not grandma beaded or prom dress beaded, no, this beaded had kind of a rock'n'roll edge to it. It was exactly what I was looking for."Mom! Was it this much?" I asked, panicked, for I had just noticed the price.

"Oh, honey, don't you even worry about it. Soon you'll be buying me stuff like this." She giggled, while rubbing my arm. "Just don't tell your father."

One thing I was sure of: as long as I had my girls alongside me, I was going to make it.

* * *

**A.N.: Soooooooo, I hope you liked this chapter :) I hope you review :) I hope you put me in your alerts and stuff :) aaaaand since my spring break is about to begin I'll probably write a long, nice chapter soon. So keep reading :) **

**Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Same old same. **

* * *

Breathe, Mitchie, breathe. You've performed before, breathe. It's just another concert. It doesn't matter that you can already hear the hundreds of fans piling at the entrance. It doesn't matter your voice is not feeling right. It doesn't matter the boys are not here yet. It doesn't matter your about to have a stroke.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I turned to look at Caitlyn and Sierra, who were both eyeing my outfit carefully.

"Don't be a baby." Caitlyn said.

There was a quick knock on the door and John came into the dressing room, ranting.

"Mitchie, nice to see you! How you doing? Good? That's great! Let's get you familiarized with the stage." He took my arm and dragged me through the dark backstage. I kept tripping with wires and amps, but before I could really fall we made our way into the brightly lit stage. "Ok, quick tour. Jason's place, drums, keyboard, piano, Nate's place, Shane's place, your place." I stopped dead in my tracks as I let the closeness of ours spots sink in, my heartbeat sped up, and John's voice came distant to my ears. "Be a sweetheart and find your way back to the dressing room, I'm kind of going nuts." He was gone before I could reply, leaving me completely lost.

The House of Blues looked so different from the last time I'd seen it. Somehow it looked like the biggest place on Earth to me right now.

Suddenly I gasped when a side entrance door was oppened, revealing some really agitated Jason and Nate.

"MITCHIE!" Jason yelled, running to the stage and throwing himself at me. "I've missed you so much!"

"Jase." Was all I could say as I felt myself hug him closer.

"Wow, you've really gotten better at this hugging thing." He said, giving my shoulders a last squeeze. "I gotta go change!" He quickly said before dissapearing through a stage wing.

"This is madness." Nate grinned walking to me. "I hope you're keeping up with it." He extended his arms to me.

"I'm definitely trying." I said hugging my friend. Yes, my friend. For this past weeks he had been always there for me, constantly calling to check how I was doing. We quickly developed a comfortable friendship, and I often found myself venting to him. Not venting about my real problem, but venting about stuff that happened to me during the day, like, how I had a hard time opening my soda, or how my lip gloss spilled in my purse, how mad it made me that I lost one earring of my favorite pair, etc. Meaningless stuff. But I knew he easily saw through my disguise, and he always comforted me with double meaning phrases. "We've all been there." "You will get over it." "What's meant to be will always find its way." I knew he honestly believed my relationship with his bandmate wasn't over, but he never told me directly.

"Oh." Someone said from the door. Nate and I snapped apart and looked at the source of the voice, spotting Peggy in its place, with the door just closing behind her. She opened and closed her mouth several times, without really saying anything. Finally she just shrugged and catched the door before it could close. "Hey! Wait up." She asked as she started a run.

I sighed heavily and pulled the tips of my hair in my stress, pacing restlessly around the stage.

"Hey, don't do that. You're gonna ruin it." Nate said as he catched up with me and pulled my hands away from my hair, which was delicately curled, thanks to my two best friends. "You look great, by the way."

I muttered a thanks and paced the stage again, this time leaving my hair alone.

"I don't know how you guys do this." I shaked my head. "How come you are so calm right now?"

"Why wouldn't I be calm?" He shrugged. "I'm all ready to perform. And we have the best fans ever, they make me feel so comfortable. And besides I know everyone is getting ready, the rest of the band is out there warming up, Jason just went to get ready, Peggy is ready, Shane..." He frowned as he remembered this. "I don't know where Shane is! I better go check on him!" And with that he left running, calm no longer being the adjective for him.

I carefully made my way back to the dressing room, warming up my voice in the way.

"Wow, it's so pretty." I heard Sierra compliment inside the room.

"Thanks, it's my mom's." A familiar voice replied.

"Tess?" I said as I opened the door, and indeed saw no other but Tess Tyler.

"Mitchie!" She squealed. So not like her. I guess she really did change. "Do you look gorgeous or what?" Tess said excitedly as she eyed me up and down. "I feel like something's missing, though."

"Um, hi." I said, interrupting her rambling.

"Hi!" She replied stepping out of the room. I looked questioningly at Caitlyn who just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Cait, you think we should redo her make up?" Sierra asked, searching through her bag. 'Cait you think we should treat Mitchie as our little doll again?' Was what I heard. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciated what they were doing for me, and I knew I'd be wearing jeans and a t-shirt if not for them, but their willingness to help plus my nerves, was really not making the best combination.

"No, I think she looks great." Thank you. "Maybe just the lip gloss." I groaned as they took all their make up out again, but was saved by the bell when Tess came back.

"Here!" She said, handing a black leather jacket.

"What do I do with this?" I asked, holding the jacket in front of me.

"You wear it of course. It will make your outfit even hotter."

"Who's is it?" Caitlyn said, snatching it out from my hands.

"I don't know, but I found it in an empty dressing room."

"You don't even know who is it from? Uh-oh. No way I'm wearing it."

"Oh, c'mon Mitchie!" Tess practically begged.

"It must just be a prop. Try it on." I looked at Caitlyn wide eyed, completely shocked that she agreed on something with Tess. "Just try it on!"

"If you don't like it you'll just take it of, Mitchie." Sierra agreed.

I reluctantly slipped into the jacket, oddly enjoying how the fabric felt on me.

"Perfect!" The three girls said in unison.

"Really?" I studied my reflection carefully. I totally agreed, it looked perfect.

"Thanks, Tess." I smiled at her.

"No prob! I gotta go help Peggy now. Good luck!" I couldn't help but make a face as she said this, making Caitlyn scold me.

"Stop it, Mitchie. She's done nothing to you."

"Yeah, right." I saw Sierra and Caitlyn exchange a look. They just didn't get it.

Out of nowhere ear-splitting yells were heard and background music blasted out of the speakers. I looked at my friends in a panic and they quickly came to my side and tried to sooth me.

"Breathe."

"You are gonna do amazing."

"Mitchie, I don't think your breathing."

"Hello L.A.!" Nate said loudly.

"How's everyone doing!" _He_ asked.

"Oh god." My weight suddenly was to much to my knees, Sierra and Caitlyn had to catch me by the waist. I knew they were still speaking, probably singing by now, but I couldn't make a word.

"Act 5, your up next!" A guy popped his head into the dressing room several minutes later. Was I Act 5?

"Okay, let's go." Sierra and Caitlyn pushed me through the door and dragged me towards the stage wings, until I was able to see Jason's back.

"Guys." I said, mouth-dried. "I don't remember my lyrics."

"Mitchie, don't be ridiculous. I've always been the kind of girl..."

"Mitchie you know them by heart. Just concentrate."

"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Okay I got them." I said , a little more confident, until another song was heard on the speakers. "What is that!? That's not 'This is me'!" I wasn't able to recognize the song, though it seemed familiar.

"Of course it's not!" The guy that had been in my dressing room said. "Act 5: On the Line." He not-so-gently pushed me into the stage. I gasped as I saw the wild crowd, and by some miracle heard my cue to start.

"I didn't wanna say I'm sorry for breaking us apart." I think I sang, I wasn't able to even hear my own voice.

"I didn't wanna say it was my fault, even though I knew it was." Shane. He was looking away from me, singing to a girl in the crowd.

I unconsciously walked closer to him, searching his eyes. "I didn't wanna call you back, cause I knew that I was wrong."

He slowly straightened up and looked at me. The world was no longer here.

"Yeah I knew I was wrong." We both said, locking eyes.

"One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful." I sang, snorting at the description.

"We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical." He joined me, and I catched him rolling his eyes.

"Wanted to call." He took a step closer to me.

"No need to fight." I said with a fake smile.

And then all cynicism was gone from his face as he said: "You know I wouldn't lie."

"But tonight," We said, getting closer. "We'll leave it on the line." He backed away, still looking at me, while I walked to the edge of the stage.

"Listen, _baby_." He turned to glare at me when he heard the word we so often used.

"Never..." Nate started, but when he heard Shane steal his line he shut up, and resumed to just playing his guitar.

"Never would've said _forever_ if I knew we'd end so fast." The tears in my eyes blocked my vision, but I could still see his angry gaze as he stalked towards me, his microphone-free hand clenched into a fist.

I threw my arm into the air, angry as I've never been. "Why did you say 'I love you'," I couldn't help but add extra venom to the words there. "If you knew that it wouldn't last!?" I nearly yelled. I was pointing my finger at him now, so it was easy for him to grab my wrist as he sang the next part.

"_Baby, _I just can't hear what you're saying." I broke free of his grasp, and his hand fell limply to the side of his body, his shoulders dropped. "The line is breaking up."

My face was stained with tears as I realized just how much pain I've been causing him. I fought off my instinct to hug him.

"Or is that just us...or is that just us?" I stomped my feet to the ground, completely aggravated by our situation.

"One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful. We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical." My crying only got worse as I saw tears running down Shane's face.

"Wanted to call." We were almsot touching now, I could see him raise his hand, then let it fall again.

"No need to fight." My voice was shaking, it was easy to tell I was crying.

His hand rose once more, but this time it didn't fall back, to my great surprise, it came to rest at my cheek. "You know I wouldn't lie."

"But tonight," I said more quietly, pressing the side of my face to it. He joined in, and his hand fell back. "We'll leave it on the line."

He looked back at the crowd, but it didn't look like he was actually seeing it.

"I try to call again, I get your mailbox, like a letter left unread."

I walked close to him, and he looked back at me, back at my pleading eyes. "Apologies are often open ended, but this one's better left unsaid," I shook my head wildly, completely disagreeing with the lyrics.

"One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful. We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical."

"Wanted to call." I felt his leg pressed against mine, we could no longer be closer.

"No need to fight."

"You know I wouldn't lie." He shook his head, and breaking eye contact, walked away.

"But tonight, we'll leave it on the line." His back was to me, and suddenly I realized the crowd was completely silent.

A million thoughts invaded my mind, I didn't know what to do. I looked at Nate, his eyes were full of concern as he looked at his shaking friend. Jason, still playing, was walking closer to him, same look as Nate. Some girls in the crowd started screaming his name, bewildered at seeing his hard core idol cry. Without thinking abot it twice I let my microphone fall and ran the distance that was left between us. He turned sharply to look at me.

The multitude gasped as our lips crashed together.

* * *

**A.N.: Please tell me what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: nothing near clever comes to mind. so i'm just gonna say this is not mine. **

* * *

And now they were clapping. Seriously, the crowd was applauding our kissing.

"That's so cheesy." Shane said against my lips.

"Talk about over rated." I laughed weakly. We were both still crying, still unable to pull away from each other. "I'm so sorry Shane!" I cried harder, I could no longer keep it all in. "About everything! I'm sorry! I was so stupid...I...I can't believe..." Shane pulled my head into his chest as my sobbing got worse.

"Shhh...baby, shhh. It's okay. I should've...I should've..."

"No. You should've nothing. I was the one who was wrong." I looked up at him, wipping one of his tears away. "I don't know...I don't know what came over me...I mean...God!" I pressed my face to his chest again, incapable of putting my thoughts together.

I felt my feet leave the ground and I looked up in confusion. "This is no place to talk." Shane said, carrying me to his dressing room. He settled in a big couch, leaving me on his lap.

We stared at each others eyes for a long time, until I decided it was time to talk this out. My lips quivered as I tried to say something, I closed my eyes and tried again, still not being able to make a sound. My eyes snapped open when I felt Shane's lips being pressed to mine...I knew he was trying to reassure me. He moved his head back and smiled at me, making it impossible for me to not stare at his lips, those lips I had missed for what felt like years.

"You can kiss me if you want." He joked, trying to lighten the air. I rolled my eyes at him and his immature comments, wondering how I had been without him for so long. I stroked his cheek with one of my hands, moving it until it reached his hair, I then ran my fingers through it, making Shane shiver slightly. He took my hand and pressed it to his lips for a moment, before interlacing our fingers together.

"I'm sorry I made us go through this, Shane." I lifted my free hand and traced the contours of his bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry we had to spend so much time apart." I ran my finger between his eyebrows, smoothing his frown. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused us both." A tear escaped my eyes, Shane quickly kissed it away.

"I'm sorry I let you go so easy." He said, grazing my nose with his. "I'm sorry if I didn't respect your space." I shook my head at this, but he held it still with his hand on one side of my face, his cheek on the other side. "I'm sorry if I gave you reasons to doubt." He chuckled a little before saying "I'm sorry I agreed with you when you started talking crazy and said we were too complicated."

"I'm sorry I have you apologizing for stuff you don't need to apologize for." I looked into his eyes. "I do want to kiss you now..." I whispered as I leaned forward.

"Sierra, please, get out of my way." I froze an inch away from Shane when I heard someone outside the room.

"Mr. Torres...I think it would be more convinient if you calmed down first."

"And you know what, Sir? I think I heard they went outside...no need to burst in here..."

"Oh, no." I stood up the moment the door swung open and my dad came in, looking furious and ready to kill. Sierra and Caitlyn stood behind him, giving me sympathetic looks.

"We're leaving." He motioned for me to come.

"Dad..."

"I told you, Michelle. I was not kidding when I said he couldn't touch you." He stepped closer and took my arm; he had barely touched me when I felt Shane reach for me.

"Sir, please." I placed my hand on top of Shane's, which was gently pulling my waist.

"Oh, don't you even talk to me, because I swear not even your security guards will stop me from kicking your ass." My dad yanked my arm, making Shane loose his hold on me.

"Mr. Torres, please, I'm just asking you to listen." He turned to glare at Shane for a second. "For your daughter's sake."

"For my daughter's sake!?" I've never seen my dad act like this, he was always so calm, so serene. "What do you know about my daughter's sake?"

"Dad, _please_."

"Do you even _know _what you've caused to my daughter? You made her miserable! For almost two months she barely came out of her room! Not even her best friend could make her laugh heartily. She...gave up on her keyboard and she rarely touched her guitar! My daughter _adores_ her music. I've never seen her stay away from that keyboard even for a day before. Do you know where her keyboard is now, kid?"

"No, sir, I'm afraid I don't." Shane clenched his hands into fists, it was easy to see he was trying hard to keep himself calmed.

"In the basement! The one thing that's made Mitchie smile for years is now collecting dust, in the _basement_."

"Well, sir, maybe she has found new reasons to smile." He looked at me while he said this, gazing lovingly into my eyes. That look was all I needed to smile.

My father's face was blank for a while, but before I tried to even go near Shane, he called my name, backing to the door.

"Let's go, honey."

"Dad...I don't want to go."

"Mitchie, I'm not asking you."

"Dad, stop it!" I wanted to go soothe Shane, to make him relax, but I doubted my dad would be able to take that. "What is going on with you?" So instead I tried to calm my father, lightly placing my hands on his arms.

"I don't want to see you cry anymore, Mitchie." He said, grapping me into a hug. "He makes you sad, he makes you cry."

"Yeah, Dad, he does...when I'm not _with_ him." I hugged him a little bit closer. "If you relaxed a little you would see Shane does nothing but protect me." I let go of him, slowly making my way to Shane. I stopped when I was a step away from him, and he closed the distance.

Our hands intertwined together. My dad glanced at them for a second, then looked at Shane.

"You should know I don't approve of this." He looked at me. "I'm just giving you a chance...for you, Mitchie." Then he laughed. "And for you mom, she seems to have some kind of special care for that boy."

Shane's face broke into a smile, and I just sighed, relieved my dad was back to his normal behavior.

"I'm gonna go look for her before you guys ruin this..." He trailed off, walking away.

There was a moment of silence in the room, still tense from the event.

"Well, that was..." Caitlyn started, linking her arm with Sierra's.

"Interesting." Sierra finished for her, looking over at Shane and me. "So interesting that I think we should go discuss it somewhere else." She said, pushing Caitlyn to the door.

"Oh, Sierra, don't hint it, just say: 'Let's give the lovebirds their space.' That's fine. And easier. 'Cause you know if I wasn't the smart, perceptive girl that I am it would take me long to get the hint, meaning we would be bothering them for a longer amount of time, and I'm pretty sure Mitchie would not like that...you know how she gets when someone steals her time..."

"Caitlyn!" Shane, Sierra, and I said at the same time.

"Fine! We'll go...geez..." I heard her start rambling again as she closed the door behind her.

Laughing, I turned to Shane.

"I'm..." I was cut off by Shane as he pressed his lips to mine. I let every thought escape my mind and just concentrated on Shane. Just Shane and me.

Our lips moved roughly, crashing and blending together. He slid his hands under my jacket, clutching my waist tightly while my hands roamed over his shoulders, finally settling on the nape of his neck.

I noticed we were moving until my legs hit the couch, making me fall back into it. Shane landed on top of me, letting go of me to support his weight with one hand, the other one stroked my cheek.

The kiss turned more gentle then, full of care and love. Our lips moved in total sync, the way only people in love could manage. My hand moved down his arm, our fingers interlaced next to us when I reached his hand.

He moved his head back and pecked my lips once, twice, three times, finally pressing his lips to my cheek, breathing against it. My free hand hugged him to me, making Shane drop a little more of his weight on me.

"I love you." I said, smiling at being able to finally say it again. "I love you, Shane."

"Mitchie," He moved so he was looking into my eyes. "I love you." My breath caught. My arms got goosebumps and my cheeks burned, everything inside me moved just by hearing him say that.

He laughed a little and cocked his eyebrows. "You didn't know that?" He questioned, sitting up.

I smiled and sat up, only to push him down on his back. I pressed my lips tightly to his, kissed the tip of his nose, and sat back up again.

"Of course you did." He laughed as his arms encircled me. "Nice jacket by the way."

"Oh, thanks...Tess found it in a dressing room."

"I like how it looks on you."

"Thanks..."

"It's so rock'n'roll."

"Thanks."

"I love it..."

"Thanks."

"It was the first leather jacket I ever bought."

"Than...what!?"

"So you go around wearing other people's clothes?" He mocked me.

"Not everyone's." I stood up with a huff. "Just the ones that fit."

"Well, that looks kind of big on you..."

I slipped the jacket off and threw it in his face, making him break into hysterics.

"Aww...c'mon." I turned my back to him and walked to a mirror, twisting a lock in my fingers. His laughter subsided as he walked to me, he grapped his arms around my waist, brushing his lips to my shoulder. "You look beautiful." He looked at the mirror and scanned my reflection, letting out a small chuckle. "You always do." I smiled at the mirror, looking at him. "What are you thinking?" He asked as he rested his chin on my shoulder, I knew he saw something was wrong.

"Don't get mad, okay? But...umm...you and Peggy big friends now?"

"Babe...stop worrying about that."

"I...uh...I'm not." I shaked my head, purposely bumping his head out of my shoulder. "I'm just curious."

He followed me when I went back to the couch, ruffling his hair in the back of his neck.

"Mitch, thing is...she got me. Jason and Nate were always trying to make me talk about it...about you...and she didn't. Peggy knew I liked to keep to myself on that."

"Good enough."

"It hurt, Mitchie, it was bad enough to have to be thinking about you _all_ the time. It hurt me to have to talk about it."

"I know, Shane, I was the other person of the relationship."

"And you got a friend, too." He said with a tight jaw.

"What?"

"Nate...?"

"Oh." He seated on the the couch next to me, but a few inches away. "Yeah, we're friends. He kind of...took care of me, you know?"

"Oh, yeah I know." I noticed how he moved farther from me as he said this. "You made him laugh. Everynight when I heard him laughing on the phone...I knew he was talking to you."

"Well, I'm just a funny girl." I said lightly, but I knew his mood had changed; he was resentful.

"It killed me."

"How do you think I felt when I saw you on Hot Tunes? Or in the newspaper? Or in magazines?"

"It's not the same...I thought...it felt like he was taking you away from me. Two days ago when I heard the way you talked to him...you were so open to him." He looked at me with a forrowed brow. "It drove me crazy with jealousy!"

"Shane..."

"Nate could've died tonight."

"Huh?"

"He came to check on me, right after I saw you guys hugging on stage. I threw myself at him."

"Shane! You hurt him?"

"Naah...Jason pulled me away before I could really punch him." I shook my head. It's not a nice feeling when you cause trouble between two best friends. "Don't worry, Mitchie. I apologized to him minutes later and he said he totally understood."

"When did you see us hugging?" I think I'd remember if I had seen him before the concert...

"I was going to show Peggy around when I opened the door and saw you there."

"Oh."

"Most awkward conversation we've ever had." He said after a while. I laughed when he looked at me making a face.

"Agree." I said, making a face of my own. He laughed, sticking his tongue at me. I scrunched my nose and threw a raspberry. He laughed harder.

As I saw that the atmosphere around us had changed yet again I suddenly missed Shane's arms, so I crawled a little until I reached him, nuzzling my head on his neck.

"Can I be your best friend now?" I took his hand and moved it around in mine. "I mean, I want to be the girl who knows when you want to talk and when you don't. And I want to be the girl you call when you _do_ want to talk. And the one you wanna spend your time with when you _don't_ want to. I want to be around for you." He pondered on the idea for a while, running his fingers up and down my arm.

"What about you go back to being my girlfriend? I mean, it's the whole package. You'd be my girl _and_ my best friend." He wiggled his eyebrows as he said this, waiting for my answer.

"Would you be my best friend if I say yes?" I asked, trying to wiggle my eyebrows as he had.

"I'd be your boy-friend." He said with a wink.

"Hmm..." I bit my bottom lip, acting as if I was really contemplating his suggestion.

"Are you kidding me?" Shane asked, wide eyed, and his fingers froze next to my elbow.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Yes: you're kidding me, or yes: you'll go bak to being my girlfriend?"

"Yes..." I started, grinning at his expression. "I'd love to be your girl-friend."

* * *

**A.N.: I knoooow. MAJOR mood swinger chapteer. but that just the way it turned ouuut. I struggled a lot with this one, so I hope it was good. tell me if you thought it was gooood...**

**p.s. I'm starting a new Camp Rock story (it's going to be AU, I'm really liking it) and I have some chapters done but I don't know if I should make it from the characters' POV or from no one's POV, so if you guys could give me your opinions (how you like it best, if I really suck at Mitchie's POV, stuff like that) that'd be great. :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

The House of Blues stood silent in the middle of the night. Workers were cleaning the mess fans had left behind. Connect 3's band packed up their last instruments. Mom and Dad talked to a couple near the entrance. Peggy and Jason sat at the edge of the stage, singing while a man and a woman watched them. Nate laughed along with a curly haired woman. Caitlyn and Sierra marveled over the huge cover of the new album, hung over the stage.

I stood watching the scene in the top level, resting against the banister. I shoved my hands into my jacket - Shane's jacket, which he insisted on me to keep - with a sigh, the memories of the night chasing each other inside my head. It was a happy sigh, I realized, as Shane walked over to my two best friends, holding a plastic bag.

I couldn't hear what he was saying while he smiled at them, his left hand flying around him as he explained something. My eyes landed on Sierra's shocked face, a giggle escaping me when I saw she was nudging Caitlyn nervously. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and slapped Sierra's hand away, responding to what Shane had said. He kept talking with a furrowed brow, looking down at the floor. Caitlyn said something and Shane looked up, his smile back on. He hit his forehead with his hand and then extended it to Sierra, introducing himself. A couple of seconds passed and Sierra still stood immobile, starstruck. Caitlyn stomped on her foot and Sierra snapped out of it, her hand shooting up. Caitlyn then pointed to Shane's bag. Shane digged in it and brought up two small squares. As they both gasped and grinned I saw the squares were two copies of Connect's just released album. Caitlyn snatched one out of Shane's hand, while Sierra stretched her hand timidly for it. Shane placed it in her hand saying something, making Sierra blush.

I felt sympathy for my friend as she was left once again speechless. I reached for my cellphone.

"Leave her alone, Gray." I laughed as he grinned at the phone, looking around for me.

"_You don't even know what I'm doing_." He complained, walking away from them.

"Playing your rockstar magic on my friend? Probably saying the smuggest line to her?" I frowned as I saw him dissappear through the stage.

"_How dare you think that!_"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in all my right to suspect it."

"_But you're not suspecting it...you're actually _ensuring_ that I did_."

"Oh, and you did not?"

"_No_." A wisp of air flew next to my ear just as his hand wrapped over mine, shutting my phone close. "Don't you know my smuggest lines are only for you?"

"Saving your smug, cocky lines only for me." I turned to look at him. "How sweet." I said, playfully pinching his cheek.

"I'm not cocky." He muttered as he pulled his face away.

"Of course you're not." I laughed.

He looked at me with a glare...at least he expected it to be a glare. I placed a kiss to his lips, feeling his smile under my lips.

"I want you to meet someone." He said happily once we pulled away. He took my hand and dragged me downstairs, walking over to my parents. As the woman my mother was talking with turned to look at me, a warm smile on her face, I realized something with a rush of panic.

We weren't walking over to _my_ parents. We were walking over to _his_.

"Great concert, son." The man said, clapping Shane's hand in a handshake. He had dark black hair, and he was very tall; the smile on his face made it clear he was proud of his son.

"Thanks, Dad." Just as he let go of him Shane's mother - okay, I'm not gonna lie to you. I am a proud Connect 3 fan, I know Shane's mother is called Sarah- anyway, she quickly wrapped Shane in a tight hug, telling him how proud she was and what a great concert it had been.

"Thank you, Mommy..." Awww! He called her mommy...I don't even call my mom mommy. "Umm...I mean Mom...um, Mother...thank you, Mother."

I giggled at his expression...I don't think I'd ever seen him blush before.

"He usually calls me 'Mommy'," Mrs. Gray said, surprising me once I realized she was talking to me. "I'm 'Mother' right now just because you're around...he is a total mommy's little boy..."

"Okay!" Shane interjected, walking to my side, his face as red as mine was right now. "Mitch this is my mother: Sarah, the liar."

"Hi," I said with my best I-love-your-son-very-much smile. "It's really nice to meet you."

I panicked when my hand was left flying in midair, afraid she might not like me enough to even shake my hand. But just as I exchanged a look with my mom Mrs. Gray's arms wrapped over me, holding me tenderly.

"Likewise." She said as she stepped back. I felt Shane's eyes on me and turned to him. He looked really happy.

"And I'm his dad, Daniel Gray." Shane's father introduced himself, shaking hands with me. "You seem as great as your voice."

"She is better than anything." My father said, shooting Shane a look.

"Dad..."

"I completely agree, sir." Shane said, before turning to me. "Ba..." His eyes flew to my dad again. Good. I don't know if calling me babe or baby in front of my dad was a good idea just yet. Plus his parents were there. It would take me to a whole new level of blushing. "Mitchie, I'm gonna go say goodbye to Nate's and Jason's parents, you wanna come or ...?"

"Um, I'm okay here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I'll wait for you here."

"Okay..." He made a move to go but he seemed hesitant. He walked again, only to turn back to me. "I'll be right back." He said quickly, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You are right, sweetie." Shane's father said to his wife, one arm wrapped around her.

"I told you." She answered, smiling at me. Right about what?

"Mitchie, I think we should get going." My dad said, glancing at his watch. "It's late and you must be tired."

"Oh, no Dad! I'm fine...we can stay a little longer."

"No, Mitch, you have tomorrow for whatever you wanna do. Go call Sierra and Caitlyn please."

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Gray said, "But if you want to go we could take care of Mitchie and her friends. We're staying at the guys's, so it will be no problem to give them a ride. "

"Oh, thanks, Sarah," Oh gosh, apparently Mom and Mrs. Gray were friends already. "but this time we're staying at a hotel."

"What? Connie, there's no need to. The guys have like a million rooms to spare. I'm sure they'll be happy to have you staying there. What do you think, Steve?"

"Oh, thank you, really, but we're already settled in."

"Go get, the girls, Mitch."

"But, Mom...Shane..."

"Sweetie, you'll see Shane tomorrow. Go, go."

"Fine." I gave up in a not fine at all tone.

"But the girls can stay with us." Mr. Gray said, trying to save my day. "Would you like that, Mitchie?" Would I!

I looked at my parents, pleading with my eyes. They exchanged a silent conversation, finally coming up with an answer.

"Fine?" I asked hopefully.

"Fine." They said in unison, my mom rolling her eyes and laughing, Dad, well, he was not so amused.

"Yay!"

"We'll take care of them, Steve."

"Thank you, Daniel." They shook hands while my mom said goodbye to Shane's mom.

"Call us if you need anything, Mitchie." My mom said, giving me a quick hug.

"Sure Mom. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine, though." I moved over to my dad and placed a little kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Be good." He said before taking my mom's arm and walking to the door.

"We'll be expecting you for breakfast!" Mrs. Gray said as they opened the door.

"Good! I'll make it!" My mom replied just as the door closed behind them.

"Thank you." I said after a little. "I...thank you." I laughed at myself nervously.

"Oh, sweetie, thank _you_." Mrs. Gray took my hand. "I told Shane's father you make him the happiest he's ever been. He just proved I'm right." God, please, if you love me, please don't let my hand sweat.

"Well, Mrs. Gray-"

"Oh, please, it's Sarah. And my husband too."

"I'm Sarah too?" He asked playfully.

"No," She laughed, "I mean she can call you by your first name, too. You're Daniel."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Daniel." He said, throwing me a wink.

They never told me you could like your boyfriend's parents this much. They were sweet AND funny."Well, okay, Sarah, you don't know because you didn't know me before, but before Shane...my life was just..." I smiled at the thought of him. "He simply turned my life around. In a good way."

"Well, you did the exact opposite." Daniel said, nodding matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry?"

"What I mean, you stopped him from changing. _Fame _was turning his life around. In a bad way."

"We thought we were loosing our little boy." Sarah said, and I could feel the sadness in her voice. "You made him stay in the good part of his life. And I know he's staying there, Mitchie."

"How come?" I said, realizing I was holding her hand, too, and that I was near tears.

"He told me so. Like a month and a half ago, he came home, back at Jersey, and he was really sad, I don't think we've ever seen him that sad." Ok, I'm definitely gonna cry now. "And he said...he said he wanted us to be as involvedd in his life as we used to be. He wanted me to schedule charity events, good stuff, all the things he used to do. He stayed home for almost a week. I needed to know what was wrong with him, so the last day he was there I talked to him, he said it was nothing, that it was just that he found out he could have all he wanted in this way of being, even if he couldn't have it at that time. He wanted to stay there. So I thought I shouldn't push him any further, he obviously didn't want to talk. But just as I was leaving his room he called me back, and he looked up at me with the most sincere eyes and said: "That's the only way I can have her."."

"Here." Sarah said, taking two tissues out of her purse and handing me one.

"Thanks."

"We've been waiting to meet you a long time, Mitchie." Daniel said, holding Sarah, as she started crying quietly.

"Me?"

"Yeah, girlfriend after rumored girlfriend, after girlfriend, after grilfriend, after rumored girlfriend. We've been waiting a long time for Shane to find the right girl for him."

"You finally showed up." Sarah finished, wiping her last tears away.

"Oh!" I cried, hiding my face on my tissue. They thought I was right for Shane. That's...that's big.

"You'll never guess what, Jason just made his father get him a - Mitchie are you crying!?"

"Wha - no!" I said tear-stained, as Shane stalked towards me, immediatly putting his arms around me.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?" He asked softly, stroking my hair. "What did you do to her?" His voice gave a spin as he adressed his parents, as if searching for the culprit.

"Shane! We were just talking. It's fine." I placed a hand over his chest to try to calm him.

"Do I make you cry when we talk?"

"No..."

"Then you were not just talking. What did they tell you?"

"Shane. Relax."

"Okay." He took in a breath and let it out. He moved his hands to hold mine. "There. Now, what were you talking about?"

"Hey, guess what?" I said, trying to get him out of his hyrsterics. "I'm staying over at your place tonight!"

"Really?" Ha! It worked. "That's great!"

"I know right?"

"We should get going then, we haven't had dinner and I know you'll be sleepy soon."

"No, I won't!"

"Fine, you won't." He pressed his lips to my forehead, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He then turned to his father. "Dad, can we leave? It's been a long day."

"Sure, son...get the guys. We'll be on the car."

"I like them very much." I told him when his parents were out of earshot.

"They like you too." He said with a big smile. "I can tell."

"That's a HUGE relief, you know?"

"Oh, I know. It's hard when the parents of the person you love can't stand you."

"Shane...it's not like that. He's just being protective; I know you'll grow on him. And besides, my mom _adores_ you."

"With our closeness and all..." He laughed.

"Yeah...trust me, you don't have to worry there." I pushed myself up on my toes to press my lips to his, but we were interrupted soon after.

"So, it's kissing like, at _every_ hour?"

"No. We stop to eat and sleep." I replied to Peggy, who was followed shortly by Caitlyn and Sierra.

"Hi, Mitchie." She smiled.

"Hey, Peggy." I smiled back. No hard feelings. I'm serious this time. "So girls, we gotta go. Cait, Si, we're staying over at Shane's." I said grinning, enjoying the look on their faces.

"Oh, we're going home?" Nate appeared, holding his guitar case.

"Yes, please!" Jason followed suit, looking exhausted.

Oh, how I wish I could take a picture of Sierra's and Caitlyn's faces right now.

"Okay..." Shane said, interlacing our fingers. "Let's go."

"Oh, Mitch, we should get your stuff." Caitlyn said, making a move for the dressing rooms.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be sent to our house tomorrow." Nate answered for me, without really realizing who he was talking to. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"I...was at Camp Rock this summer, last summer...uhh last term. Um. Yeah, that." Well look at that. Caitlyn being nervous.

"You played with Mitchie at Final Jam?"

"Yeah, that's me." Nate conemplated that for a little, then his face broke into a grin.

"Nice to meet you...um..."

"Caitlyn."

"Caitlyn. Hi." They kept talking as they walked to the car, forgeting about us.

"Are you Mitchie's friend?" Jason asked Sierra suddenly, startling her.

"Yeah..." She was barely able to answer.

"Do you like birds?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we are friends." Jason said happily, as they too walked ahead of us, Peggy laughing behind them.

"That..." Shane began, a little shocked. "That wasn't just me, right? You...you saw that."

"Oh yeah." I confirmed, starting to walk again. "Oh yeah I saw."

Once in the car we discovered it was a little bit crowded, having to fit 9 persons in a car for 5. Shane's dad drived, while Peggy was squeezed in the passenger seat next to Sarah; Caitlyn, Sierra, Nate and Jason sat jammed in the back seat next to us, while I, as a real need to make a little more room, had to sit on Shane's lap (Not complaining).

I rested my head on Shane's shoulder, receiving a kiss on my forehead.

"Shane...today..."

"I know, babe. I know."

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you." He whispered back as my mouth opened to let a yawn escape.

"That was not a sleepy yawn." I said quickly, but my eyelids were starting to feel heavy.

"Of course it wasn't. You're not sleepy."

* * *

**A.N.: Worst writer's block I've ever experienced...sorry :) I hope it's good anyway. **

** Okay, now, important message. I think this story is coming to and end, I mean I've used all the ideas I started this story with, and I think I've accomplished what I wanted to do with this - after all, this is my first fic. So, there will be like one or two more chapters and then an epilogue. And you never know, I might come up with a sequel later. **

**And, the first chapter to my new fic is gonna be up probably tomorrow so come check it out please :) **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**REVIEWW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: This chapter is an adaptation to the last scene on the Camp Rock DVD. I don't own.**

**Enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

"So come on, come on, you know: our time..."

"Our time is here." I glanced at my friends as the music came to an end. "Yeah, yeah."

There was a moment of silence after my voice vanished away. Tess, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn and me all stood still, and then, at the exact same moment, we burst into laughs and claps, running to the center of the room for a massive group hug.

Caitlyn's garage, the room we were in, was the coolest place I'd ever seen. It could not be called 'a little recording studio'. Drum set, keyboard, mics, guitars, amps, computers. I doubt someone would notice the difference between a song recorded here and a song recorded in a non-garage studio. Seriously, it is awesome.

"So, girls, what do you think we listen to our song?" Caitlyn said, going over to her computer, clicking buttons like the producer maniac she was.

"Let's!" Lola agreed as she took a seat next to Caitlyn.

The day after Connect 3's new album launch Caitlyn, Peggy, Tess and me, seating in the guys's living room, decided a date for our Camp Rock reunion and immediatly called Lola and Ella.

Today, five weeks later, we all traveled down to Caitlyn's, and with the excitment of seeing each other again, and all the memories of the summer, this song surged: "Our Time is Here". It was definitely the most spontaneous song I've ever written. And as the song faded on the speakers, I realized it was also one of the best.

"Wow." Ella said the moment the song was over.

"It's like, the coolest song ever!" Tess exclaimed, swinging her hair behind her back.

"We did a great job, girls." I agreed, walking over to Caitlyn. "You think you could burn us a CD with the song in it?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Peggy asked and handed her a stack of CD's.

"Sure, sure." Caitlyn said as she happily began recording the song one CD at a time.

"Oh my goooooosh!!" Ella squealed suddenly. We turned to find her holding a CD case while she jumped up and down. She turned the small square to let us see the cover, and I immediatly spotted Shane's face next to Nate's and Jason's. "Where did you get this??" She squeaked.

Caitlyn barely glanced at her, too focused on the computer, and said, "It was a gift."

"But it's signed by Connect 3." Lola said as she took the CD from Ella's hands.

"Calm down girls, Connect 3 gave it to her, what's the big deal?" Tess said, but I saw her steal a peak at the autographs.

"Did you get it for her, Mitchie?" Ella asked.

"No," I said, taking the seat Lola had left. "Shane gave it to her."

"It says 'Hi Cait!' next to a smiley face on the back." Ella gave half a pout while Tess raised her eyebrows -as nice as she might be she still is Tess, and I know it still bugs her that someone could have what she doesn't. "You are friends with Shane, too?"

"No!" Caitlyn said, handing me a CD and doing the same with the others. "I mean, yes, we're cool and all, but that's not really him." She snatched the CD out of Lola's hand and replaced it with a just burnt one. "That's Nate..." She trailed off, hiding the CD under a stack of music sheets on her desk.

"Nate, huh?" Peggy asked. I couldn't help but grin as I saw Caitlyn shuffling the paper nervously. She glared at me and I just wiggled my eyebrows, enjoying not being the blushing one for once. "How is dating super stars working out for ya'?" Tess said, looking between me and Caitlyn. I threw a look at Caitlyn while she mocked me by wiggling her eyebrows. It was too good to be true, I thought, feeling my cheeks warming up.

"I'm not dating Nate...you would need to ask Mitchie about that star thing." Caitlyn snickered.

"What is it like?" Ella asked again, while they all gathered around me, except for Peggy and Caitlyn, who were laughing at my panic face, a few feet away.

"I...uh..."

'_You're the voice I hear inside my head..._'

"Hello?" Saved by the bell.

_"Hi babe!"_ Shane answered happily at the other side of the line.

"Hi!" I laughed. "What's up?"

_"Not much, I'm just really happy I get to see you tomorrow." _

"No kidding..."

_"And then the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the da..." _

"Honey I get it." Rambling Shane was so much fun. "I'm really excited I get to see you, too." I smiled at the phone. "All those days."

_"Are you ready for everything?" _

"I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be. But you will be there."

_"Of course I will! Caitlyn's coming too, right?" _

"Yeah, she's gonna be helping until I get the hang of it."

_"Good."_ He threw a lighthearted sigh. _"Watcha doing?"_

"I'm just here with the girls."

_"Oh, yeah, the reunion. Then I'll better leave you. Tell them I say hi."_

"Sure thing, babe. Tell the guys I say hi too."

_"Sure thing." He repeated. "Until tomorrow."_ Shane said lovingly.

"Tomorrow." I answered, suddenly feeling like tomorrow was not close enough.

_"I love you."_

"I love you Shane." I almost heard his smile as the call ended.

"So I guess it's working pretty good for you, isn't it?" Lola laughed as soon as my cellphone was back in my pocket.

"Shane says hi." I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

Ella let out a dazed sigh, looking at a Connect 3 poster hung on a wall.

"Ella, do you know you're drooling over Mitchie's boyfriend?" Peggy asked her, snapping her fingers in front of Ella's eyes.

"Mhhmm."

"She doesn't." Lola confirmed, as she looked between the poster and me. "Can you really believe your dating this guy, Mitch? I mean this guy, who's all over the place. This guy in the huge posters?"

"Can you believe you got _this_ lucky?" Tess contributed to the question.

I pondered over their question for a while. I looked at the rockstar looking Shane on the poster, comparing him with the smiling Shane in my mind. I wasn't dating the guy on the poster. I was dating the guy in my head, the guy that called me all day, the guy waiting for me in his home. I was dating Shane. Not 'The Shane Gray'.

And I loved Shane.

"No, I will never believe -or know- how I got _this_ lucky."

I will never, ever, know. This summer I thought I was just going over to a camp - an amazing camp, all right- but I never even began to imagine it would bring me to this. To him. For once in my life I felt like I had everything I wanted and everything I ever wished for. I felt full, happy. A summer filled with drama gave me a life full of everything.

Life works in strange ways, doesn't it?

* * *

**A.N.: AH. This is technically the last chapteeeeeer. YAY. I wannna thank you guys SO much for sticking to the story, and reviewing, and faving, and putting me in your alerts and all of that. Last chapter I reached 107 reviews. And that feels really great cause I thought I'd stay in like 20 reviews the whole story -which would've made me happy, too- but this is really great. So thank you guys. Really. So much. I hope you all liked this story ad enjoyed reading it and that I was able to entertain you guys for a while.**

**I'll update this story with the epilogue really soon and then I'll be officialy done with it. **

**Thanks again for the support you gave this story,**

**I love you all. **

**You know what to do next... :) **


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: So, just to summarize, I didn't own _any_ of the chapters of this story, and I do not own this epilogue you're about to read (And hopefully enjoy.).**

* * *

Shane smiled at me from the corner of the room, his hair messed up in that perfect way. Wearing a hoodie, a t-shirt, jeans and his favorite sneakers. Playing it low. Being beautiful as he is.

My responding smile was ten times bigger.

"Honey, we're gonna go now." My mom said, holding my hand for a moment. "Just have fun, okay?"

"I sure will, Mom." I answered, half laughing. "You too, please."

My dad stepped in then and gave me a hug before whispering into my hair: "You know, right?"

"I do, Dad. I love you too." He gave my shoulders a last squeeze and then walked away with my mom, leaving a peaceful silence behind them.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, contemplating the possibility of any changes...should I?

"Don't." Shane said as he grabbed the brush from my hand, pulling it away from my face. "You look more beautiful when your makeup is like this."

"You mean when my makeup is barely visible?" I retorted, trying to get my brush back.

"Exactly." The brush flew over my head as he said this. I turned around just to see it land safely into a trash can. "Score!"

"Shane!"

"Sorry babe, but I honestly think those things should stay away from you." He pressed his lips to my cheek tenderly. "You look stunning as you are." He continued kissing my face while his hands traveled down my arms, when he reached my hands I grabbed his quickly, intertwining our fingers tightly. His lips froze on the corner of my mouth, his eyes searched mine questioningly.

"I'm scared, Shane." I admitted, moving our hands to my back so his arms were grapped over me. He instantly got what I was doing and let go of my hands, hugging me as tight as he could.

"Why, baby? I'm right here."

"I know, and, I'm happy...believe me, I'm incredibly happy...I'm just..." I looked into his eyes, trying to tell him what I couldn't put into words.

"Scared."

"Yeah."

"It's okay to be scared sometimes. I mean, this is a whole new life. But you should know you're safe." I nodded my head. I am safe here. I know that.

"You are here." I whispered while hugging him closer.

"And I'll always be."

"_Miiiiiiiiii-tchiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" _A yell was heard outside the room, making Shane frown in annoyance.

"That would be Caitlyn telling me it's time." I rushed to a near couch and slipped into my kind-of-high-heeled ankle boots.

"Man, that girl just deafened me." Shane complained as he kneeled next to me, zipping my boots up for me. Yeah. Just imagine my shaking state right now. Can't even zip my shoes...

"Thank you, honey." I said when he was done. I was about to get up but his hands got a hold on my ankles and I tripped over him, giggling.

"Shane..."

He pressed his finger to my lips, smiling, before replacing it with his lips.

"I'm so proud of you, Mitchie." He whispered, his forehead resting against mine.

"I'm proud of myself." I answered with a shaky laugh.

"You should be, babe." I closed my eyes, just feeling his breath against my skin, letting the warm engulf me. "You're everything, Mitchie."

"Oh, no, Shane. I'm not." I stood up, taking his hand in mine. "You are." He gave me his heart-breaking smile, and hand on hand he led me out the room.

The ground felt like it was moving under my stumbles, (Yeah, stumbles, not even steps right now.) I could feel Shane shaking with silent laughter at my side, his arm holding my waist.

"You breathing, Mitchie?" Sierra appeared infront of me, holding a purple bracelet on her hand. I nodded my head, not so sure if I had a truthful answer.

"She's working on it." Shane explained.

"Maybe this will help." She said, holding the bracelet for me to see. "Give me your hand." I extended my arm, recognizing the familiar bracelet.

"Hey! I gave you that! You said it helped you pass your French test."

"And my Mandarin test." She said as she finished knotting the bracelet safely around my wrist. "I'm hoping it will help you pass this." She looked at me, teary eyed, the exact reflection of my eyes.

"I love you, Si." I said looking at my bracelet.

"I love you too, Mitch."

"And I love you too!" Jason said, making his way to us, and before I knew it he scooped me up into his arms.

"Jason! Put me down!" I laughed, knowing he wouldn't. He spun me around until Shane stepped in, his arms stretched out infront of him, his eyes set.

"Give me." He nearly hissed. Jason stopped shortly, handed me to Shane, and ran away quickly, with Sierra following after him.

"Oh no, you're not possessive." I teased, watching my friends disappear.

"I'm not." He said as I slipped off his arms. "I just claim what's mine."

"Exactly what possessive means, babe." I pecked his cheek. "But I don't mind. I can be possessive, too." He grinned at me, slowly leaning in to reach for my lips.

As we pulled away I saw from the corner of my eye Nate give Caitlyn a quick kiss on the cheek, wishing her good luck. She gave him a hug before running past me, shooting me a wink.

"I guess it's time." I sighed nervously, looking the way Caitlyn had gone.

"It is time." Shane said, nodding, his hands in his pockets.

"Aren't you gonna wish me good luck?" I asked, astonished at the distance he kept between us.

"Sure. Good luck." He shot me a smile and gave his back to me, walking away.

I gasped, suddenly moody, and followed after Caitlyn. Before I had reached my way I was scooped up from the ground again, this time being kissed in every reachable spot.

"You didn't think I was serious, did you?" Shane laughed against the skin of my shoulder.

"I was hoping you weren't..." I said, the dizziness his touch left catching up with me. "But I really gotta go now."

"Right." He placed me back on my feet, giving me one last kiss on the lips. "Good luck." He said as I walked away. I just smiled in response, trying to make sure I was breathing.

Here goes...

I was a step away when Shane called me back.

"Mitchie!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Shane..." I said, more to myself than to him, and finally took that last step.

The crow roared as I appeared, half making me incredibly self-conscious, half making me incredibly happy.

I stared up at the lights, thinking back at everything.

A year ago, I was a girl doing everything she could to attend Camp Rock. Today, I was a girl ready to rock.

A girl with an album of her own, an extraordinary family, the most amazing friends, admiring fans, and the most perfect boyfriend.

Today, as I pulled my microphone to my face to start my first headlining concert ever I realized, even with all the tears, laughs, fights, stress, even with all the problems to come, life _is_ good.

* * *

**A.N.: TA-DA! Oh my gosh I can't believe I just finished this. Please tell me it doesn't suck! Cause I really feel like it does! And I spend literally my entire day trying to finish this. I started it from scratch. So I really do hope that you liked it! The whole story for that matter :) **

**And guys, I'm thinking I will do a sequel to this, but after I have more progress on my new story "You Never Know" (which you should totally go check out. (please)) Hope this epilogue isn't bad enough to leave you without wanting to read more. lol. **

**I feel like I should thank you all again. Cause yeah, you're basically amazing and every review I get brings a smile to my face. So thanks. A lot. **

**I LOVE YOU! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	21. Author's Note :

**Hi. I had a dream last night. **

**I can't exactly recall it but I can tell you it was about fanfic. And it made me remember this story and it made me remember you and it really made me want to write. Which I haven't done in a long while. At least nothing good. **

**So I'm coming back, I don't care if I have to write the same chapter a million times to get it right or stay up late at night trying to do something with all the crazy ideas in my head (because truth be told I love doing that). And I hope you go back to reading my stories! **

**I posted the first chapter of **_**Life's Good**_** sequel, **_**Shaken**_**, a while ago but I never really did anything with it, so go check it out and I'll go continue it! **

**I hope everyone had happy holidays and is doing great back at school. :) **

**You'll hear from me soon. xoxo, **

** R. **


End file.
